Above
by cbluna
Summary: she Lily's life some interesting turns, she will find herself relying on Jason, her best friend, for comforts. but what happens when a tall dark stranger butts into her life? and how will Jason react as she is put into danger again and again?


qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

By: Carmen Béjar

Prologue

Capitan Sloan snorted derisively as he tried, without success, to explain the simple instructions to the young sailor standing in front of him.

"But sir, what does the chest look like? And how will I know it's the one?" the sailor asked boldly.

"Have you seen many glowing silver chests with a trident inscribed on them?" the Capitan snarled.

"No sir, but a simple question, what does it contain?" the sailor muttered, looking at his feet.

"Now, now" said the Capitan, sneering. "Remember, curiosity killed the cat"

"Yes, sir." The sailor whimpered, retreating. "I will find it, sir."

The Capitan made small nod of approval and dismissed him.

_What will I do?_ Wondered the sailor. Ten months earlier, he had been at home where his mother called him Kylie and sang to him. He knew it was embarrassing to still be at home at the age of 14, so that's why he had accepted the job with Capitan Sloan. He sighed and slid into his bunk. _Tomorrow I'll look for the weird chest, and I still don't get why the Capitan wants it so much._ He shrugged and quickly fell asleep.

The next day at 4:47pm Kyle found something worth showing to the Capitan; well actually it was a shining silver chest with a trident on it. He smiled, pleased, and started walking to Capitan Sloan's chambers. That is, he smiled until he spotted the rapidly approaching ships coming from the west carrying an all too familiar flag. "Pirates!" he bellowed, his shout, quickly followed by exclamations of alarm or dismay as the other crew members spotted the vessels. He pulled the small chest under his shirt as he ran to Capitan Sloan's "office".

He burst inside without even knocking and ran toward the figure that was getting up from the only chair in the room. "Capitan, pirates! And I found the silver chest!" Kyle yelled. The Capitan was shuffling toward him when the ship bucked and rolled, sending them both flying, including the silver chest. As the chest slammed into the wall, it burst open. From inside the chest came the most beautiful treasure in existence, the transforming pearl. The pearl was huge, and from somewhere within it an eerie glow emanated, illuminating the quickly sinking ship. Kyle screamed as the pearl floated toward him. The ship was now almost completely underwater, the dark sea enveloping them.

Soon after, all the crew was dead and the pearl was lost forever. Or, was it?

Chapter 1

A wish comes true

I woke up to my father singing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lily, happy birthday to you!" I groaned and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I breathed in the sweet scent of the ocean and the even sweeter thought of the whole summer waiting for me and my best friend, Emma. I smiled and got quickly out of bed. I was just reaching out to grab the iphone I had gotten for my 13th birthday last year when it began beeping. "Awwww, our little girl is a psychic!" dad said, looking disappointed. "Then she probably knows what we got her for her birthday and it won't be a surprise…" he grinned, grabbed my arm and literally dragged me out of bed. Mom smiled and took my other arm and together, mom and dad, pulled me out to the hallway and carried me down the stairs. I had been born half a month early, so I was small for my size and not difficult to carry or drag. They pushed me out the house and uncovered my eyes (they had covered them with a strip of black cloth as they carried me down the stairs). I gasped then screamed as quietly as I could so I wouldn't scare the huge, majestic, BEAUTIFUL white horse in front of me. The horse was standing with a ribbon tied around his neck, looking at me with intelligent, adorable brown eyes. It was a thoroughbred, that I could easily tell and he was obviously very fancy and of high class.

I walked slowly to the horse, and when I reached him, he stretched toward me. I brushed lightly his velvety pink nose and marveled how soft his coat was. "So, how do you like him?" dad asked, smiling at my excitement as I bounced up and down in the balls of my feet. "I love him!" I whispered as not to startle the sensitive horse. "I'm actually trying to come up with a name for him, any suggestions?" "How about whitey?" dad asked. "Dad!" I squealed, staring at him. "You're probably thinking of my stuffed brown horse, brownie." Dad smiled, "You caught me" "I was thinking something like…. Poison Ivy, nicknamed Ivy, show name champion." I said, warming to the idea.

"That's perfect Lily! Poison Ivy fits him; especially with the dark gray on his legs that gets lighter as it creeps upward... like poison ivy." mom said. "Yeah, because POISON Ivy fits him better than whitey." Said a tiny voice hidden behind mom and dad. I cringed as I heard the familiar voice. "Bella! I'm so sorry..." I caught myself before I said "I'm so sorry I forgot about you." I didn't say it but Bella must have known what I was going to say because she turned beet red and snarled "I don't care about your stupid horse with a stupid name." she turned toward the house and ran away sniffing and dropping something before she slammed the door of the house, making Ivy rear and try to bolt. I rushed forward and caught Ivy's halter, tugging gently on it to keep him on his four legs instead of two. "Hush, hush." I murmured, stroking his cheek. Ivy relaxed slightly and I smiled. "That's my boy." I was surprised and pleased that he had calmed so quickly, proving that he trusted me already. Although Bella's visit had left me disturbed. "Please go with your sister." said mom quietly. "But mom! What did I do?" I said indignantly. Mom stared sternly at me and I sighed, "Fine, I'll go." I walked slowly to the house, trying to act cool and indifferent, but the truth was I dreaded confronting Isabella. When she was excluded, she threw the most frightening tantrums. But the good thing was that I knew the exact thing to say to her. I trudged up the stairs, trying to be inconspicuous and quietly knocked on her closed door, I thought I heard it slam as I calmed down Ivy. I tried the latch, it was closed. "Bella?" I asked tentatively.

"Go away." She said angrily. "Bella! It wasn't my fault! I didn't even know what they were going to give me!" I snapped. "Now, open that door right now." There was a moment of stunned silence at the other side of the door; Bella was obviously surprised by my stern tone. Then, miraculously, the door swung open. I entered and looked around for Bella. She was out of sight. "Bella... where are you?" I asked slowly, still searching the room. "What do you want?" came the muffled reply, from somewhere around my feet. I looked to the left, where I believed the voice came from, and saw a waist-high pile of clothes. I stared at it and jumped back when it moved. Bella peeked up at me from somewhere within the pile. I walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Bella was my 5 year old sister, so it was easy for me to lift her. As she rose, the clothes spilled everywhere in a tangled disarray. Bella walked over to her tiny bunk bed and sat down on the lower bunk. When she made no intention to start picking her things up I sighed and got to work. Neither of us spoke as I put away her clothes. When I had finished and had closed the door of the closet, Bella spoke, "It was very mean what you did out there, forgetting about me." "I did not... oh fine, I'm sorry, please let me make it up to you." I said helplessly. Bella cocked her head, interested. "How?" She demanded, sounding kind of hopeful. "How about going surfing with Emma and me?" I asked. The look on Bella's face was enough to figure out that was what she wanted to hear, then she put on a sulky expression, "Is that all... I mean, you did forget about me..."she whimpered. I sighed, "Fine, you can use my surfing board." I uttered in a resigned tone. "Yeah!" Bella yelled punching the air. A series of images tore through my head of every time Bella had done this in the last five years. I had been born with photographic memory so every time someone said, asked or did anything familiar, I remembered it crystal clear. I shook my head to take the memories out and then walked out of Bella's pink room and into mine on the floor above. What was great in the distance of the 2 rooms, both had a trapdoor, Bella's leading into my room and mine leading into hers. I changed quickly into my swimming suit, putting on top a small dress, and I grabbed my surfing gear, running downstairs.

Chapter 2

Poison Ivy

"Eeeeekkkkk!" I shrieked as the board slipped from under my feet and I hit the freezing waves. I spluttered as I emerged into the warm July air. "Emma! I think it's time for a break, Bella is about to drop dead if we don't go for lunch." Emma, Bella and I had been surfing for 3 hours without stopping. The three of us were starving since we hadn't eaten in a while. I yawned and looked lazily toward my friends, Emma was wiping her neon pink colored board, and Bella was getting lunch out. I had already cleaned my board, so I didn't need to worry about it. _I wish I could have had time to ride with Emma, but I promised Bella she could go surfing with us. _I thought of Ivy, locked away in the ex-abandoned barn in my backyard. Mom and dad had been secretly repairing and painting it to make it comfortable for Ivy when he arrived. I smiled as I recalled the crystal clear memory of when dad had told me to take Ivy to my backyard. "Earth to Lily... LILY!" I jumped and turned to Emma, who was standing with her arms crossed, looking at me expectantly. "I'm sorry, what...?" I said, blushing. "I KNEW you weren't paying attention. So, I was asking you if you wanted to surf a little, at sunset." She paused, "You know how cool it gets." She added. "Sure. I'll just go to the stable and take care of Ivy, maybe ride a little." I said, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll come with you if Susan lets me ride Shelly." I smiled and said enthusiastically, "Great!" Shelly was a school horse Emma rode at Long Street stables, she had always wanted a horse of her own but her parents said it was too expensive.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Then, in one swift movement I mounted Ivy for the first time ever. Sitting in the saddle made me admire his size. He was at least 2 hands taller than Shelly, who looked like a pony standing next to my gigantic horse. I stroked his mane gently, running my ungloved hand up his neck. I had decided I wouldn't be wearing my brand new leather gloves for the first ride. I wanted to feel his mood through the bit. Emma had to crane her neck upward to look at me, "He's huge. You almost look too small to be riding him." She said, sounding awed. I smiled, proud to be riding such a beautiful horse. "Do you want to go on a trail ride to the stables, the long way?" I asked. "Sure, let's show him to Susan." She replied, smiling enthusiastically. I grinned and clicked my tongue. Ivy immediately started walking forward at a very fast pace. I tugged gently on the reins asking him to slow down so Emma could keep up with his longer stride. Emma kicked Shelly's sides with difficulty, because Shelly was very round and very slow. "Come ooonnnnnn Shelly! Move that gigantic butt of yours!" she hissed, as Shelly struggled to keep up with Ivy. I giggled, "You don't need to insult his butt." "I do! If he keeps thinking he's a cow!" she said indignantly. I laughed loudly as Shelly swished his tail angrily, as if listening to our conversation. "I'll say I'm sorry if you speed up, Shelly." Emma said, sounding hopeful yet annoyed. When Shelly stopped completely, Emma furiously tore a branch from a nearby tree and whacked Shelly on the butt. Shelly gave a little buck and started to trot forward slowly. As Emma swung back the branch to smack Shelly again, it passed through Ivy's eyesight. I don't know how I managed to hold on to the bucking, rearing horse beneath me. Ivy screamed and reared, walking forward several steps. Then, he bucked violently and took off, taking me with him.

I gasped and held on as he rushed forward, giving a small buck and tossing his head. As we passed Emma and Shelly at a full gallop, I saw the fear in my friend's eyes. Her mouth was hanging agape as she stared fearfully into my eyes. Beneath her Shelly was prancing with his tail up, snorting like a locomotive. Something changed in Emma's gaze and suddenly she was in charge "hold on!" she called after me, "and shut UP Shelly!" Shelly squealed, but stood still. I gasped as Ivy started jumping everything in his path. _Well, at least he_'_s jumping and not smashing into everything, _I thought, remembering perfectly when Diana's horse, Almond, had run away and sprained his leg when he ran into a tire. "Hush, hush, Ivy." I said, trying what had worked at my house. Ivy gave a small snort and began speeding up. Suddenly Ivy slipped and his legs went under him, sending me flying. I heard the wind in my ears followed by an extremely loud thud as my body hit the ground. The air rushed out of my lungs and I started struggling to breathe. Just when I thought I would pass out, blessed air rushed into my mouth and I started breathing again. Only it was more like dog panting. I flipped onto my belly and scrabbled at the pavement trying to get up. When my side flared with pain, I gasped and stopped my frantic attempts to get up, instead lying still for a second. There was a sound of heavy, galloping hoof beats and the sound of a horse sliding to a stop several centimeters too close to my head. "Lily!" Emma cried, "are you alive?!" I gave a weak chuckle and turned over to face her pale, strained face. "I'm fine" I lied. The truth was, that my side hurt quite a lot, but it was nothing compared to watching the relief flood Emma's face. "I am so glad to hear that, and answering your unasked question; Ivy looks fine to me. After he fell, he simply got up and starting to eat Mrs. Wilson's rose bushes. I didn't go near him for fear that he would start running again. I'm so sorry Lily! It was my entire fault." She said, tears brimming in her eyes. I hated to see my friend cry. With a little trouble, I got up and shuffled over to Emma and then wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay, don't cry!" I begged, trying not to wince when Emma hugged me back, pressing on my injured side. "I'm okay. I'm sorry to look like such a baby to you, I mean, you just fell of a 30 meter high horse, and I'm the one crying!" she said, sniffling. "It is okay; and I don't think you're a baby, but if you don't mind, will you help me catch Ivy?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if she would agree. But I don't know what I was afraid of, because without hesitation, she nodded quickly. I looked over at Ivy. He wasn't eating anymore; instead, he was staring curiously at us with grass stains on his bridle. I smiled in relief; he wasn't hurt. I walked over slowly to him, murmuring softly, but he didn't even blink. Actually, he met me halfway there. I patted him reassuringly and then mounted. "What are you doing?!" Emma exclaimed, but then she looked guiltily at Ivy and said in hushed tones, "You're not going to the stable, are you?" I smiled, "I don't see why not." Then, with a more serious expression, "that is, if you don't wave your makeshift crop in front of his face." Emma sighed, resigned, and said "fine we'll go, and I promise: no branches" she added the "no branches" in a quieter voice. I nodded, satisfied, and then asked Ivy to canter, SLOWLY. Ivy started cantering immediately and I once again marveled how quickly he responded to my commands. I sat easily to his smooth, easy stride and then looked over at Em. She wasn't faring as well as I hoped she would. With only a few strides of canter, Em's face was already red and sweat beads covered her forehead. Shelly just wasn't cooperating. He puffed along, going as slowly as if he was walking, not cantering. He moved as if his hooves were made of lead. "Come on Em!" I said mock-annoyed. "I'm tryi..." Emma started, trailing of when she saw my teasing face. She scowled and smacked him on the neck with the reins. I quickly turned Ivy's head the other way so he didn't spook, but he seemed as calm as ever. Every time he took a wrong step or stumbled, I had to grit my teeth so I wouldn't cry out in pain. I shifted in the saddle and was surprised to see Shelly easily keeping up with Ivy. I raised an eyebrow at Em, hoping she would explain, but I quickly noticed she wasn't paying attention to me, so I asked, "How are you doing it?" "I'm not actually" she said in a strained voice. "Huh?" I didn't get it. "When I flicked my reins at his rump, he started cantering really fast." She panted, sawing at the reins. I was about to ask her "What do you think you're doing" when she continued. "I can't stop him!" she said in a frantic voice. Then she gave up pulling on the reins. Shelly cantered faster than ever and then he broke into gallop. "Whoa!" Emma yelled "stop!" I had to move Ivy into a gallop, which brought tears to my eyes, to catch up with the fat pony. Or short horse, as Emma indignantly called him. "Come on Ivy; we are almost there." I said in an undertone, fighting the urge to dismount and go home to put a bag of ice on my side. Finally, the stables came into view and Shelly sped up even more at the sight of them. Fortunately Susan was outside, helping a tiny girl brush her pony. When Susan looked up at the sound of galloping hoof beats, she nearly fainted at the sight of the laziest horse in all of the stable galloping full out straight toward her, followed by an unfamiliar white monster. When Susan's eyes couldn't get any bigger, she stepped right in Shelly's path, making him slide to a stop. That was the exiting part. What happened next wasn't nearly as interesting. Susan judged Ivy highly, which I was very proud of, then she "fixed" Shelly. Which meant whacking him in the butt with a rubber crop, and we went home, riding double on Ivy. What I didn't know was that my life was going to change forever. And really soon.

Chapter 3

Sunset surfing

I winced as I saw the purple bruise on the skin under my ribcage. _That doesn't look very good._ I thought somberly. I didn't mind looking like half a zombie wearing a bikini. What I did mind though, was that I probably wouldn't be given permission to go surfing, which was bad since I loved surfing during the sunset. When mom and dad finally saw the bruise, they gaped in horror and quickly went to get a special kind of ointment for injuries. At first I claimed they were overreacting, but after 3 minutes, even I had to admit it had worked, the pain was reduced in half. Although, I was still sore. That hadn't gone away with the ointment. Of course, I didn't happen to mention it to mom and dad. As it was, I already had a hard time convincing them to let me surf. Finally, they relented, although they didn't seem too happy about it. 2 hours later, I was sitting on my board, surfing with a couple of close friends: Clarisse, Jason and Emma. Emma and I were floating on our boards side by side passing admiring comments to each other once in a while as we watched the sun go down. All was peaceful until... everything went crazy. At first it was only the huge wave in the distance coming rapidly toward us, then it was when it hit, then it was when Emma's board crashed into mine, then it was as if the gravity had ceased to exist as I flew through the air, only to crash into the waves, and finally... when I started drowning. I had always lived right next to the sea so I was a pretty good swimmer.

But when I had finally gotten my bearings underwater and had determined which way was up by blowing bubbles, I started swimming, short of breath. Soon I would need to breathe. Very soon. Then suddenly, the blinding pain from probably a broken rib made me scream in agony, letting the little air I had, go. _Nooooooo! _ I thought franticly. _It can't end like this, it caaaaaannnnn'ttttttt! _ Then suddenly, so suddenly I thought I was hallucinating, since I was on the verge of losing consciousness, I saw the most beautifully terrifying thing. A huge white shiny pearl.

I made a wild grab for the eerie pearl floating upward. Maybe it would pull me to the surface. But then my luck ran out and I gasped, my mouth filling with salt water, making me start choking. I didn't have enough air. Just when everything started to turn black, I heard a wonderful sound. I blearily turned my head to the side, faintly aware that I was about to die of lack of air, and I saw a person with wild blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Jason's eyes met mine, and then I lost consciousness.

Chapter 4

I discover I can control water

The first thing I noticed was the warmth. It seeped through my body, slowly making me hot on the outside as well. It felt sooo good. Then, I heard urgent and worried voices, making a cacophony of noises in the small room. "Do you think she is going to be fine?" a voice asked timidly. _Alison. _I thought. "Sure" said another voice obviously trying to sound brave. But his voice trembled slightly. _Jason. _ "She's awake!" a voice yelled excitedly. _Emma._ I slowly opened my eyes, blinking in the bright light. Emma touched my forehead and frowned. "She's got a fever." She said it as if I couldn't understand. "Yeah, and she's listening." I said in a hoarse voice. Emma yelled in surprise and leapt of my bed. "Sorry, I thought I had heard your breathing change, but wasn't very sure you were really awake." She said guiltily. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was surprised, we were obviously at Alison's house, but I wasn't sure what we were doing there. Alison and I had been best friends on fourth grade, but in fifth grade, Emma had moved in from Miami. We immediately became friends, Alison, Emma, and I, but it all changed in the second semester when Emma had confessed that she and Alison didn't get very well after a bathroom prank mistake. Alison had changed the boy and girl signs on the bathroom wall, so the bully, Samantha, got what she deserved. But Emma, the new kid, had gone to the bathroom first, making the mistake of going into the boy's bathroom instead of the girls. They bullied her about it until I befriended her. Nobody dared bully a girl that hung around Jason, Alison and me. The popular crowd.

"Lily... Lily?" asked Emma, hesitating. I shook my head like a dog and said, "Sorry, underwater." Suddenly, the joke wasn't funny anymore. "So, I brought some sandwi... LILY!" there was the sound of a tray clattering as it hit the floor. "Hi Alison." I said, not sounding very cheerful. When Alison had dropped the tray, Emma had looked at her with wide eyes and had left the room, muttering something about going to the bathroom. I didn't buy it. I looked over pleadingly at Jason and he understood at once. He stood up and walked over to the door, saying quite loudly that he wanted to pee. I don't know why he bothered. Alison hadn't even noticed they had left the room. Her eyes were fixed on me. She looked worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. Then she shook her head, "sorry, that was a stupid question, what I meant was, how are you feeling? Is your side feeling okay?" she motioned at my injured ribs. Actually, I hadn't examined the damage of the fall or the crash/drowning since I had woken up. I lifted gingerly the side of the fuzzy pink robe I was wearing over my dry bikini. I whimpered, seeing the long purple gash that began under the bikini and ended in the other piece of the bikini. My skin was swollen and purple around the wound. When I had revealed my wound, Alison had winced and said quietly to herself, "No wonder she couldn't swim." Suddenly, I was angry. VERY angry. It wasn't fair that Ivy had spooked. It wasn't fair the all of these people thought "oh, poor Lily, the girl who doesn't know how to swim." I had NEVER asked for any of this to happen, why was EVERYTHING so UNFAAAAAAIIIIR!

I twisted my hands quickly into a complex motion, and suddenly, there was a rushing sound and water exploded through the walls, drenching everyone.

Only, not everyone. I had been at the center of the explosion and yet, I was dry. Completely. The explosion didn't only get them wet: Alison passed out. My anger faded, and so did the pressure of the water. I relaxed my hands and the water level subsided enough that you could run without a problem and finally, the water vanished as my anger was replaced with shock. Somehow, don't ask me how, I had controlled the water. Or the water had controlled _me_. I shuddered at the thought of the entire ocean at my disposal. "Is everyone okay?" I asked, my voice trembling. "What happened?!" yelled Emma, bursting into the room, "we broke down the door; it was locked!" As Emma spoke, she motioned toward the door, torn off its hinges. Jason entered the room looking panicked just as Emma resumed talking, "we were outside, talking and suddenly the lock clicked and we knew something was wrong, and then there was a whoosh, and the door banged really loud and then there was a _thump,_ and the whoosh just STOPPED!" Emma was really getting worked up when she saw Jason, hovering over Alison. As I watched Alison, she groaned and raised her head faintly. Jason exhaled in relief and I let out the air I didn't know I was holding. "Wha-" Alison started. "Don't ask" I muttered, not intending anyone to hear, but apparently, they did hear, because when I looked up, everyone was staring at me. "I also want to know what happened." Jason said, staring at me with piercing blue eyes.

I blushed and looked away quickly, "I don't know I..." then I saw Alison on the floor. "I think I passed out." As if. Jason didn't look convinced, but he didn't push the matter. "My head hurts" Alison moaned sitting up with Jason's help. Jason helped her further by pulling her onto her feet. Alison tottered and Jason caught her as she fell, "dizzy..." Alison mumbled. Jason led her to a chair so she could sit down. I pretended not to see the venomous look Emma was throwing Jason and Alison.

Emma had always been jealous of me and Alison. Once, I had asked her why she envied Alison and me. That didn't go so well, she didn't speak to me for 2 days. But now I knew what it must look like from her perspective; super smart Alison had beautiful almond-shaped eyes, a tall, thin body and cute freckles on her nose. I on the other hand, had wavy blond hair, huge green eyes and also, I was petite. Emma though, had brown regular eyes, auburn colored hair and she was a little chubby and short. Both Alison and I were slim

I looked at my bare feet. I didn't feel so good, I wanted to go home and take a nap. My head throbbed painfully, my ribs hurt because all the water that had gotten into my lungs, my injured side hurt horribly. "Jason, will you help me get up? I want to go home." I sounded a little whiny, even to myself, but I didn't care. I hurt all over and it was time to settle in my warm bed to read a book, or watch a movie on my plasma TV. I wanted to distract myself so I couldn't think of what I had done in the crazy water explosion. Jason looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I understood immediately that he was asking me if I was okay. I didn't answer but my casual ignorance had been clear enough for him. He got to his feet, from the kneeling position he had been in to help Alison, and walked quickly toward me. He offered both of his hands to help me get up and when I took them, he slowly pulled me to my feet.

When I fell back with an exclamation of pain, he apologized and picked me up effortlessly. "Where to?" he asked casually. "My mother's car." Alison said, still a little dazed, "she will take us." "Thank you for lending us your house." I said, "It felt a lot better to wake up in warmth." "Sure" said Alison. On the ride back nobody talked about the explosion. Nobody wanted to know how it happened; we didn't even tell Alison's mother. I still wondered how I had done it, for it was obvious I had caused it, I mean, who else had made a gesture that made the whole sea flood Alison's living room?

Chapter 5

Cupid

We were halfway through the ride when the weirdest thing happened. We were peacefully driving by the coast on an uncomfortable black road when Alison's mom slammed her foot on the brake. Everything spun, making me want to be sick. And then, the car lurched forward, sending Emma flying. I peeled my forehead from the seat in front of me. "Ow." Suddenly, the glass from my window broke, and I screamed as an enormous hand wrapped around me and lifted me into the air. Everything turned black and for a moment, I thought I was blind. Then, I realized it was only the huge fingers wrapped around my face. That didn't exactly make me feel much better. I clawed at the hand. I didn't understand, a hand wasn't supposed to be the size of a pickup truck. Suddenly, the hand slackened and I was relieved. That was short-lived, because I started slipping through the fingers. I managed to cling with one hand to the pinkie, and then I did the worst thing I could do in my situation. I looked down. Bad mistake. I was so scared of the 1000 foot drop, I let go. I yelled in fright, but the wind tore the sound away. I might have closed my eyes at some point because looking back to that terrifying moment; I couldn't remember what I had seen. I felt the wind tearing through my hair, feeling the exhilaration of a slow-motion fall. I almost felt that I was floating. Wait a minute. I opened my eyes and almost passed out because it turned out I _was_ floating. I yelped and my concentration flickered, making me fall again. I closed my eyes again and again I felt the sensation of floating. This time, when I opened my eyes, I was determined not to lose concentration. The view took my breath away and I stared in fascination at the little SUV that belonged to Alison's mom. I laughed exhilarated as the feeling of weightlessness took hold of me. Suddenly, the pleasure turned to dread as I remembered a slightly important fact. I willed myself to spin in a circle so I was facing upwards and I almost passed out. Again. The giant fist that had held me so tightly was now unclenched and very pale. But what terrified me most was the enormous body attached to the fist. At first, I didn't realize the size of the thing floating in midair, but it had to be as tall, or taller, than a skyscraper, at least. The feet were clad in leather sandals; he/she/it had long legs, and a firm body. I can't say I wasn't surprised when I spotted a huge pair of wings, extended as if in mid-flight. It wore no clothing except for a tattered loincloth. I seriously hoped it wasn't a girl, what a disgrace for women kind! These thoughts abruptly stopped when I noticed the giant's head. It was hideous. It had matted mouse-brown hair, and its face was deformed. Its mouth gaped open and inside it... I shuddered. He had yellow, chipped teeth, a gray tongue that hung limply on the side of his mouth, and even though he was several miles away, because of his size I could see him clearly. What stunned me the most was the lifeless gray eyes that stared blankly at me. Honestly, I couldn't decide what scared me most: the big eyes, or the trident that was impaled in the giant's forehead like a long, pointy horn. Even as I watched, the trident slowly slid out of the giant's head. The trident zoomed backwards just as a black, disgusting liquid began oozing from the three holes the trident had made in the giants forehead. The trident slowly began dissolving until there was nothing else besides a slight ocean breeze that I doubted had come from the sea. Then, I looked down and cried out.

Chapter 6

Alive

The effort of flying had eventually been draining my strength, because when I looked down, I could barely stop me from falling. The drain on my strength was so sudden and powerful; I didn't even have the energy to scream as I plummeted to my death. I felt as if I was falling in slow motion. I could hear Emma's screams and Jason's gas of horror. What he was so distressed about was a mystery to me. Maybe we had been friends so long we had a bond-thing going on. Maybe he didn't want to lose me twice on the same day. I didn't know. I watched the waves get closer and closer and I realized the giant had been flying above the sea. Maybe he had been trying to cross it. I saw the waves flash trough my eyes and suddenly I shot into the water and to my astonishment, the fall didn't hurt. That was weird. My mother had once told me that if you fell from a certain altitude and further upward, it was the same as falling on concrete. The impact should have broken my bones but miraculously, I survived. My injuries didn't even hurt. Maybe I was dead, I couldn't tell. I looked around and surprisingly, the saltwater didn't make my eyes itch. Then I realized something else. I was breathing. UNDERWATER. As I realized that I began to choke, then I thought of the sweet outside air and I relaxed. I could breathe again. _Sweet, _I thought. The air tastes different from the normal air. It was as if I didn't need to breathe anymore. I could taste the saltwater in my mouth and felt it drench my clothes. I realized I wasn't cold, which was weird. The south coast sea was normally freezing. I sighed when I realized my friends would think I was dead. Well, I don't know if you could sigh underwater; I just released a lot of bubbles. I began swimming toward what I felt was the shore and soon I could touch the bottom and walk. When my head broke through the surface, I gasped. The icy wind felt like daggers on my wet skin. I shivered but kept walking when I spotted my friends. Jason and Alison looked pretty shaken, but I couldn't tell so well because of what they were doing. Emma had her eyes closed with the strain as she struggled to get loose from Jason's and Alison's grip. Both held firmly as Emma tried to get to the water. Her face was pale and streaked with tears. They hadn't seen me yet. I watched as Emma cried, "we have to try! I know she's there! Let me GOOOOOOO!" Emma opened her eyes and froze in shock. I met her eyes and I saw panic on her expression. Jason was so startled that she had stopped struggling that he followed her gaze. His mouth gaped open and I smiled apologetically. "That's... that's not possible." Jason stuttered. Alison took one glance at me and passed out. Guess it hadn't been her best day. First, her archenemy and her crush showed up carrying her half-dead best friend. Then, her living room explodes. Then, her friend is abducted by an overgrown cupid and dropped to her death. And finally, her best friend came back to life. Another ordinary day in America. I grinned at their expressions. I couldn't see Alison's mom anywhere, but I didn't care. I was too busy with the friends standing in front of me. I walked to the shore until the water stopped hugging my ankles. I started shivering the moment I left the sea, but I didn't care. Jason's and Emma's expressions were priceless. The look in Emma's eyes... Emma's eyes were impossibly wide and both Jason and Emma were speechless with shock when I cracked up. "Buahhahahahaha, BUAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAHHAHAHAHA!" my laugh was tainted with madness, but I didn't care. I was alive. I had drowned, gotten hurt badly, made water explode, been kidnapped by a giant, and resurrected after falling 1000 feet onto the waves. I was alive.

Chapter 7

Dolphin bus.

It took a long time to convince my friends I wasn't a ghost. Part of the problem was that they kept trying to touch me and I moved out of reach every time they tried. The other part was that I had fallen 1000 into the waves and survived. Not ghostlike at all. They finally had to accept the truth when Emma, as an experiment, yelled "Bah!" I flinched and after a moment of indecision, Emma threw her shoe at me to see if it would pass trough me. Fortunately, my friends didn't think I was a ghost any more. Unfortunately, I now had a shoe sized bruise on my forehead. Great, just great. _Fancy explaining things to mom and dad. I'll tell the anything but the truth. _I decided, _they will have to believe me. If not, if I tell them the truth, they will send me to a medical clinic. _I shuddered at the thought. No straitjackets for me. "Sorry." Emma muttered for the twentieth time. "No prob." I said, although my forehead gave a painful throb as if to say,_ no problem? Think we just found one. _Jason hadn't said a word to me but his eyes analyzed me as if he was seeing me for the first time. After the shoe incident, Emma told me Alison's mom drove away when her daughter passed out. Now, apart from being lost, we didn't have a ride. After that cheery thought, I explained what had happened in the air and both had turned pale by the time the story ended. I yawned. I felt terribly tired, but none of us had brought our cell phones, so we couldn't call a cab. As I thought of what to do, I fiddled with my thumbs, wrapping them around a stalk of grass. When I looked at it, the grass was covered on tiny knots.

I put the grass in my soggy pocket and turned. I walked slowly towards the ocean. "What are you doing?" Emma asked, frowning. I didn't reply. I kept walking into the water until my head slipped under the water. I held my breath as long as I could, then gasped. Sure enough, I could still breathe underwater. I walked until I couldn't see the surface when I looked up. Then, I stopped. I surveyed the pale ocean light that managed to filter through the waves. Then, raising my head, I emitted a sound I definitely hadn't been taught at school. I giggled and waited, knowing they would come. Soon, 4 dolphins of massive size appeared on the horizon. I waited until I could reach out and touch them then I spoke, making the weird noises that came natural to me. _Hi. _I told the largest dolphin, who seemed to be in charge. _You speak our language. _He said indifferently. I shrugged._ So... we just walked from a perfectly fine meal at your call. What do you want? _When he said this, his eyes never left my feet. I shuffled them nervously._ Well, we were thinking if you could take us to the spring bridge. We? _He inquired_. I only see one of you. You don't expect us to carry humans, do you? _He said "humans" with a touch of disgust. I scowled. _Now look here... wait a second, are you saying I'm not human?_ I raised an eyebrow, annoyed. He stared at me, his eyes glancing between my feet and my face. _Well, whatever you say, but please take my friends, AND ME, to the spring bridge. _He surveyed the ocean behind me._ Fin, but you go for your little human friends. Ain't going near the filthy shore, not me. _I wondered if fin was the same as fine in dolphin speech. The thought unexpectedly made me laugh. The dolphin looked at me in distaste. My smile faded and suddenly, I was angry. _Now look here, you un-cuddly dolphins. If I ask you to take me and my friends, you better. Take me to the bridge!_ Normally, I would have felt bad for yelling at some dolphins, but right now I didn't care. I was beginning to lose my patience. The dolphin eyed me warily. I was surprised he hadn't left after my uninspiring speech. _Fin._ he snapped. And he made a weird unfamiliar clattering noise to the other dolphins. They immediately followed him toward the shore. _Hey! Wait for me!_ I yelled. I grabbed the dorsal fin of one of the passing dolphins as they swam toward the shore, towards my friends.

Chapter 8

Acceptance

We arrived faster than I realized on the dolphins. After they dropped us off on the bridge, we walked to my house, which was only a few blocks from here. We walked in silence, we were all thinking. I couldn't believe what had happened. I stared thoughtfully at Jason. "What?" Jason asked uncomfortably. I looked away, blushing, "nothing, it's just..." I trailed off, unable to finish. "Just what?" Emma asked, butting in. I looked away, not wanting to meet Jason's icy gaze. "Well... I'm wondering about how you took everything so easily. I mean, I'm freaked out, Emma's freaked out... so, why aren't you?" I finished helplessly. "Well, the thing is..." now it was Jason the one to have trouble finding the words, "what's there to be freaked out about? My best friend drowns, comes back to life, wakes up with awesome powers that can make rooms explode, kill giant Cupids, survive a 1000 feet drop, and can suddenly breathe underwater." That made me smile. We reached the front door, Emma still slightly pale and wide-eyed, Jason, looking indifferent although I knew better, and me, pale and trembling in the icy weather. Not to mention we were all dripping wet. I opened the door with my key, half-hoping my mother wouldn't be here.

"Lily, is that you?" I heard my mother call from the living room. I winced, "Uh, no?"

"Lily! Where the hell have you been?" mum shrieked.

"Uh, around." I answered while I ushered Emma and Jason upstairs.

Mom came around the corner just as Emma and Jason dashed into my room. She didn't even notice the door slamming. But Bella did. "Where have you been?" mom asked, hugging me.

My side had stopped hurting a while ago so I didn't complain, but I wasn't going to do nothing while my mother killed me from lack of air. "Mom! Can't, breathe..."

Mom let go and held me at an arm's length, inspecting my soaking outfit, my lack of surfing board, and last, my pale, drenched, terrified face. I looked up at her eyes and saw real worry in them. I tried to put on a smile, and my mom relaxed a little but she still hadn't let go of me. "Mom, I'm fine, just a little wet, can I go change now, please?" mom hesitated and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then she thought better of it and closed it, nodding. Then I heard Bella's high pitched voice, "Mom, why are Jason and Emma hiding in Lily's room?" Mom looked at me with a raised eyebrow but I ignored her, instead glaring at the small figure at the top of the stairs, pointing at my room accusingly. "They're not hiding, stupid." I snapped and then sprinted up the stairs and slipped into my room, slamming the door and locking it behind me.

I found Jason and Emma sitting on my spare bed, waiting for me.

"How did it go?"

"Did you tell her?"

Jason and Emma asked at the same time. I stared at both of them confused. As neither of them made an indication of asking again, I asked, "what?"

Emma looked at me, slightly annoyed, "Did you tell your mother what happened, and, how did it go?" she repeated.

"Er, fine I guess." I answered, feeling uncomfortable.

"So, you told her?!" Emma shrieked. "How could you?! They'll send you to a madhouse, we'll never see you again, you'll be chained to a chair, wearing a straight jacket!" she would have continued If Jason hadn't held her arm. She looked at him in surprise and Jason said "Sorry Emma." Emma's eyes widened before she crumpled to the ground. Jason caught her and lowered her gently to the floor.

"Seriously Jason?" I asked incredulously, "because all we needed was an unconscious girl right now."

Since Jason was a little boy, he had the ability to make someone faint by looking at them in their eyes hard enough. He'd tried to teach me, but it was an ability you were born with, not taught. Even so, trying to make me feel better, when I looked at him in the eye, he said he did get a small headache. I didn't believe him, though.

"So... did you really tell them?" Jason asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him, careful to avoid his eyes. "No, not really" I admitted. Jason nodded, "I didn't think you were that dumb." I felt my eyes flash like they did when I was angry, "that dumb? Are you calling me _dumb?_ I admit I'm not the smartest person in the world, but that's no reason to point it out." I said coldly. He rolled his eyes and looked at me. I tied to lower my gaze, but he was too fast. His eyes met mine with an icy intensity that made me begin to drift away... "N...no" I tried to stop him but already I was losing consciousness. The suddenly, I felt an unexpected burst of strength and before I knew it, Jason was slipping off the bed, unconscious. "Oops" I said. Then I grinned as I realized I could finally make people faint. "Awesome..." I murmured, delighted. Then I got up from my bed and skipped out of the room determined to test my ability.

Chapter 9

Transformation

Not twenty minutes after I'd left, Emma woke up to see Jason lying on the ground, unconscious. "Jason?" she asked. "Where's Lily?" Jason stirred and, holding his head between his hands, he raised himself into a sitting position muttering a dirty swearword when his head gave an unexpected wheeling motion. Emma looked at him in surprise. In all the time she'd known him, she'd never heard him swear before. He had always had an amazing self-control.

"Sorry." Jason winced, "it's just that I hardly knew about how it felt to be knocked out." Emma stared at him, "she _hit_ you?" Jason scoffed, Lily, hit him? "No way. She used eye contact." Emma glared at him. She was just about to point at that he had just knocked her out the same way when they heard a clattering noise from downstairs. Jason raised an eyebrow when they heard Lily's giggle and a loud "Oops!"

I was walking around the living room, surveying my work, when Emma and Jason came jogging down the stairs. Emma gasped as she saw the inert figure of my mother sprawled on the sofa. Then she spotted Bella lying on the floor by my feet. She looked at me, shocked but I lowered my gaze. I'd recently used the new found power on Bella and I didn't want Emma to fall unconscious as well. Suddenly, the door behind me swung open and Betty, the cook, came in, carrying some empty trays. She dropped them, though, when she saw the scenario the living room had become. "Lily..." she muttered, perplexed, "what the..." she looked up, making eye contact and I hardened my gaze until she fell, unconscious.

"Lily!" Emma said reproachfully. "Sorry, just practicing." I said with a self-conscious shrug. Emma sighed and lifted Bella carefully onto the couch besides my mother.

"Let's go." Jason said with a business like tone to his voice.

"Go?" I repeated blankly, thoroughly confused, "why go?" "Because, how do you intend to explain what happened to your parents? Huh, Lily?" he said, assuming an innocent expression. "But... where will I go? For how long?"

"We, my dear friend, are going to help you find that pearl. To get our Lily back to normal, heh?" he seemed to be really excited about this whole thing. Couldn't say the same about Emma though. "what do you mean 'we'" she squeaked.

"You heard me." Then he grabbed poor Emma's arm, and mine, and marched us to the door. I shook my head firmly. There was no reason to go! When Emma and Jason crossed the threshold I yelled "bye!" And shut the door on their faces. I ran upstairs and sprawled on my bed, thinking about the events that had happened when suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my back. I screamed in agony and arched my back like cats did. Although I couldn't quite do it. My body had become tense and hard and I couldn't bend it. My room grew smaller and smaller until it was almost squeezing me and I gasped as I felt something brushing against my leg. I swung my head around even though it was heavier than I remembered. I didn't notice the improved vision or the fact I could hear my mother snoring on the room below, or that I could smell the barbecue next door. I peeked at where my leg should have been and jumped so hard that I hit my head on the ceiling. I looked around to make sure, and there it was. A huge muscular violet foreleg with talons and nasty claws. And swinging casually beside it, a long scaly tail with spikes. I screamed, and then recoiled as a voice roared loudly. _My_ voice. This couldn't be happening! Not to me! I couldn't... Couldn't be a _dragon!_ I was human!

"Okay okay, calm down Lily" I murmured, relieved I was speaking English in my high-pitched voice. I couldn't deal with a grave, boy-like voice. "Nah, not gonna happen." Don't ask me why I started talking to myself. I just did. Now I just had to face the problem that I was a dragon. "Great." I looked at the door and knew I wouldn't fit there. The window was too small too. The only bedroom in the house with a wall-sized window was Bella's downstairs. I looked at the big trap-door. Well, it was the only option. I pried it open as well as I could with long sharp claws and finally got it to open. While I normally required a pulley to lift the heavy door, right now I lifted it only with one hand. Or paw. I slithered through the opening marveling at my snake-like flexibility and landed with a soft thump on the floor. I waited to see if anyone had woken downstairs and realized I could hear perfectly. I could hear them all breathing evenly. I let the pent-up breath I hadn't realized I was holding and continued to the window, which was already open. Thank god it opened swinging outward; I wouldn't have to break it and risk being caught. I peered out and gasped. How stupid, stupid, stupid! I was on the second floor and it was a fall straight onto concrete! I could break all my bones! Or, could I? After all, dragons did have wings, didn't they? I tried my back muscles until I felt a huge pair of wings extending and hitting the ceiling. Well that wasn't going to work. I peeked again and realized I had no choice. I took a deep breath and let myself fall forward. Before I knew what I was doing I had extended my wigs to their full extent and beaten them, rising as fast as a cork, shooting into the air and admiring the starry sky. I hovered for a moment then began searching for Jason's house. I saw it on the distance. In normal circumstances I wouldn't have been able to see it but, hey, these weren't normal circumstances. I began flying toward it and was impressed at how quickly I made the journey. I looked around his block, and seeing no one, I descended. I sniffed and caught his familiar scent on one of the topmost bedrooms. I flew over and peeked. There was a large window and I saw Jason laying on a king sized bed, reading. I moved my left arm and tapped impatiently on the window with one of my talons.

Chapter 10

A girl called Mary

Jason and Emma stared in shock at the closed door. The nerve! Jason scowled, "Well, so much for the quest." Emma looked at him reproachfully. "Don't say that. I'm sure Lily will appear again if we ring the doorbell enough times." She said hopefully. But they both knew her too well to imagine _that_ happening. They said goodbye and each parted a different way to go home. Jason walked nearly twenty minutes until he reached his house. When he did, he took the spare key from his still slightly damp pants and fit it in the slot. He pushed the heavy door and walked straight to his room. He was kind of tired and he wanted to lie down. He wondered if it hadn't been polite not to walk Emma home. He shrugged. Too late for that. He kicked off his shoes and put his head on a pillow. The he picked up a school book he was assigned to read throughout the holydays. _The secret garden._ He scoffed and opened it.

_Once, a girl called Mary, __who lived in__India..._

There was a tap on his window. He looked and nearly fell of the bed.

I grinned at Jason's bewildered expression. What I didn't know was that my dragon grin was a little scary. Jason leapt to his feet and backed up real quick. I frowned, finding the action challenging. "Come on Jason, don't you recognize me?"

Jason stopped backing off. "Lily?"

"Ye-es?"

Jason eyes widened and I flashed him a toothy grin.

"No way." He murmured.

I laughed, and then stiffened as Jason walked slowly toward me. I couldn't believe what I had just discovered; dragon instincts. They were way stronger than I dared imagine.

The moment Jason had started approaching me; my body started screaming "run!" while my mind firmly told my body "stay."

I tottered, wanting desperately to run, but at the same time to stay...

"Lily?" Jason's voice startled me out of my reverie. I looked at him and saw his piercing blue eyes fixed on me in an expression of total wonder. I finally managed to subdue my instincts and remain motionless.

Jason crossed the distance between us in two slow steps and placed his hand on my cheek. Or muzzle. His blue eyes widened and I collapsed. I hit the floor which much less force a dragon my size should have. I groaned and turned over. I glanced at my hand and saw exactly what I had presumed would be there: a human hand. Jason had leapt back when a blinding flash of light illuminated the room but he hurried toward me now. Everything hurt, especially my back, where my wings would be. I accepted Jason's hand and he pulled me up, no flash of light this time. "Uh, Lily? What happened?" he asked looking concerned. "noth... I have no idea" I replied. I sat down on the bed and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Jason sat next to me and let me lean against him. We stayed that way for a while, until I straightened and asked "why were you suggesting leaving before? I mean, I wasn't a dragon then." Jason looked at me and said "your eyes. They were violet, slanted like a cat's and really bright. Those weren't human eyes. Our eyes are not as cool as a dragon's" I got up and hurried to the bathroom outside Jason's room. I looked at the mirror and gasped. That was not my reflection. This girl had my blond hair and small nose, and my rose-red lips. But her eyes were slanted and violet, like Jason had said. They were bigger than normal, too. Her eyebrows were thinner, her face more cat-like, angular. My normally tan skin had become porcelain white. I shivered.

I shrieked and touched my skin. "No!" I cried. I ran into Jason's room, narrowly avoiding colliding with him and barreled straight onto the glass. I slammed full-speed onto it and fell backwards. "Ow" I murmured, rubbing my nose. Jason burst into the room and when he saw me on the floor, ran straight at me. "Lily! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes." I said. I got up and walked towards the glass. I hadn't remembered closing the window. I opened it again. "How do you think this dragon business works?" I asked, without turning to look at Jason. "Well, how about you try yelling the phrase?" I raised an eyebrow. what phrase? "You know... DRAGON IN!" he yelled. I flinched. "Sorry."

I shrugged then, "DRAGON IN!" I yelled, only halfway through 'dragon' it turned into a roar. I spread my violet wings and roared again in the freedom that came with the knowledge I could fly away every time I wanted to. I turned my large head and snorted, pleased at Jason's bewildered expression. "Come on!" I urged, then crouched and extended a scaly leg toward Jason. "Hop on" I insisted. He hesitated, probably unsure that I could lift him. But hey, his head barely reached my shoulder. And I was on 4 legs. I stood up on two legs to see how high I reached, then regretted it as I banged my head on the ceiling. "Ow!" I yelped, dropping to all fours again. "Get on!" I snapped at Jason, irritated. Struggling not to laugh, Jason put his foot on my leg and athletically hoisted himself onto my back. I shifted slightly and uttered a deep rumbling laugh at Jason's tense hold. "Jason, you're strangling me." I complained. Jason barely loosened his hold on my neck and I peered out of the window at the ground 3 stories beneath me.

He gasped as he saw how high up we were. I decided to play a little joke, confident that my abilities would save us. And so I let myself fall freely forward. Jason uttered a deafening yell and hung tighter than ever. I waved my tail in circles to make us spin, and at the last moment, I pulled out of the dive. Flapping my wings frantically to gain altitude, I soon had us soaring over the clouds.

I glanced back at Jason and saw the wonder and awe as he beheld my sparkling scales. _Talking of sparking scales, _I thought_, I haven't seen my reflection._

I saw a big shiny polished-till-gleaming type of building and I headed toward it. I landed on the glass roof and shook myself until Jason fell off. I studied my reflection thoroughly. A large, violet dragon stared at me with large, slanted violet eyes, a long muzzle, massive wings, and had spikes from the base of the dragon's skull to the tip of its tail. I kind of looked like an exotic violet cat with wings, spikes and scales. My body was sinewy and flexible, as lithe as a tiger. My claws were as long as Jason's forearm, my wings at least three times his length. I sighed and thought of how it had felt to be human. Completely. No slanted violet eyes, no porcelain angular skin, no super-speed, or razor sharp reflexes. Almost immediately, I became human again. Kind of. I still looked like an exotic cat, but the dragonesque form was gone. I stared at my creepy eyes then became aware of Jason standing next to me. I stared into his piercing blue eyes. They were the color of the sea, warm and welcoming, but with the warmth came a warning. I knew every boy in school envied his lean, muscular body, tan skin and sandy blond hair, especially the strength attached to his muscles. I had never thought he was handsome, although he undoubtedly was. I only considered him my very best friend. Jason shook me out of my thoughts by collapsing.

Oops. I must have accidentally used my mind-shut down power. I sighed and then cried "DRAGON IN!" I could probably change without the drama, but it seemed cool. I stared at my violet eyes for a few moments then tore my gaze away from the glass and wrapped ivory talons around Jason's inert body. I spread my wings, lifting them and then brought them swooshing down. I was propelled into the sky; shutting my eyes and feeling the wind get colder and colder the further up I went. I opened my eyes and surveyed the land far below. It was hazy, because I'd passed through a few clouds, but I could still make out everything with perfect detail. I spotted Emma's house. It was about a block from mine. I wondered why I had gone to Jason's house instead of hers. I rose even higher until my breath became labored and my wings were heavy. Then I glided on air currents until I was directly above her house. I pulled my wings close to my body and turned my nose toward the ground. I loved easy way I could dominate the sky. The wind plummeted against me, struggling to open my wings. I spiraled downward then, at a safe distance, I opened my wings with a crack like a whip. I floated downwards and landed on Emma's roof, balancing myself on three legs while I tried not to squash Jason. I figured the easiest way to set him down was turning human. I couldn't be more wrong. The moment I turned human, his weight, so insignificant to my dragon body, squashed me flat. I fell hard on my back. My breath whooshed out. His weight was crushing my fragile petite human self. I struggled to breathe and dark spots made my vision flicker. Then I felt Jason stir. He rolled of me and I gasped frantically when my crushed lungs refused to take air. Finally, I managed to start breathing again. The black spots on my vision dimmed and one by one, disappeared. I stared at the sky for about 30 seconds and then I pushed myself to a more comfortable sitting position. I glanced at Jason, who was staring at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. "You're awfully heavy." I know it wasn't the politest thing to say, but it was the first thing that came to mind. He laughed, "Gee, thanks." I smiled at him. "I'm sorry" he added. The laughter was long gone from his gaze. "For what?" I asked, confused. "For... you know, turning you into Mexican tortilla." A smile tugged at the corners of mi lips and he relaxed. I took his hand. He stared at our intertwined fingers. I walked to the edge of the roof, towing Jason behind me. He still had his head bowed, contemplating our hands. Suddenly, I jumped of the roof, pulling Jason behind me. I made the transformation in mid-air. Still falling, Jason wrapped his arms around my neck. At the last possible second, I pulled out of the dive. I flapped hard and suddenly, I was shooting upward. I stopped flapping enough to lower us to the ground. I absorbed most of the shock myself, else Jason would be dead. He hopped of my back and wrapped his hand around my paw, careful to avoid the talons. I turned into a human and began walking immediately, making Jason stumble behind me. I walked to the door and knocked.

Chapter 11

Knock knock

Jason and I waited for Emma impatiently. I knocked for the third time. "Coming!" we heard Emma yell. Suddenly, Emma's mother opened the door. I turned my feline features away quickly so she wouldn't notice the difference, tugging my hand free from Jason's grasp. "Lily! What a pleasant surprise." Just then, Emma peeked at us from behind her mother. She pushed her aside and walked straight toward us with long strides. "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking perplexed. She had changed, her hair was hanging wetly down her back, and she'd obviously just finished washing it. She was dressed in pink shorts and a one-shoulder pull over, (her favorite pajamas). "Um, where could we talk without others hearing us?" I asked haltingly, keeping my head bowed. "In my room I guess." I could tell she only just stopped herself from saying_ duh_. I looked at Jason pleadingly. He cleared his throat and said, "what about... the grove?" the grove was an excellent choice. It was a small wooded area behind Emma's house. She looked at both of our tight expressions then nodded. "Mom, I'm taking a walk, I'll be back in about half an hour." Her mother agreed and we began walking. Ten minutes later, Emma, Jason and I were standing in our secret clearing. "What's this all about?" Emma asked impatiently. I looked up. Emma gasped and took a step back as I showed her my altered features. "Show her." Jason said gently. When I looked nervous, he took my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. Courage flooded through me and I stepped away from Jason so I wouldn't knock him over. Then I morphed. I didn't utter a word, so I wouldn't scare Emma any more. My friend grew smaller and smaller until I towered over them both. Jason was staring at Emma's reaction anxiously. Her mouth couldn't open anymore and neither could her eyes. She stared at me for a long minute then said in a regretful, yet teasing voice "guess we'll be making that trip after all, Jason." I let out the air I hadn't realized I was holding and I saw Jason relax. I let Emma get close to me and touch my long neck. "You're so beautiful." She said matter-of-factly.

I shifted slightly, about to object when a quiet voice said, "yes, she is." I peeked behind Emma and saw Jason staring at me thoughtfully. I flicked my tail from side to side rapidly then said, "thank you." Emma laughed, "You sound sheepish, even for a dragon" I tried shifting back to human, but this time it took longer than the other times. I couldn't shift back! I snorted, alarmed and a puff of smoke trailed out of my mouth but I didn't even notice Jason and Emma's startled faces. "What's wrong Lily?" Jason asked, looking concerned. "I can't shift back!" I squeaked, terrified. "Let's try what worked on my house." I was nervous at having Emma watching but I let Jason cross the distance between us. "What do you mean?" Emma started, but she stopped when Jason put his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes, but nothing happened. "Shit." Jason muttered. He trailed his hand from my cheek to the side of my neck, to where my wing started. Nothing. He pecked me on the cheek. Emma was practically fuming. Suddenly, I got an idea. I started jogging the path toward the house, ignoring Jason and Emma's hissing warnings for me to come back. "Climb onto the roof." I told Jason. His expression brightened with understanding and he nodded, quickly scaling the ladder that led to the gas tank. I waited until he had arrived, then crouched and asked Emma to mount. When she hesitated a moment too long, I beat my wings to rise a few centimeters off the ground and picked Emma up, grabbing her like I had grabbed Jason. I beat harder and we were soon over the roof. I dropped Emma as I passed over the roof, confident Jason would catch her. Of course, I ignored Emma's screams and Jason's laugh. I flew up until I could barely see the roof. Then I let myself free-fall. As I spiraled through the air, I shouted "now!" and Jason jumped up into the air and over the roof's edge. Emma cried "Jason!" but I was catching up with him. I leveled my body parallel to his and he wrapped his arms around my neck. At the last possible second, I opened my wings, making us shoot forward. Jason laughed in delight and I roared. Finally, I angled back toward the house and was surprised at how far we'd gone. I flapped my wings until I was on the roof with Emma, then I morphed. I hadn't expected it to work, so I didn't foresee the consequences of the action. The moment my human feet touched down on the cement roof, I fell forward with a strangled cry as Jason's weight caught up with me. I hit it in full face plant. This time though, Jason was awake, so I managed not to lose consciousness before he rolled off me. I groaned and sat up, wincing at my raw chin. "Sorry, sorry!" Jason muttered, "I always, always do it!" I put a hand on his shoulder and he shut up. "Don't be silly, it wasn't your fault. I shifted, not you. It's that I forget I'm a fragile human while I'm in the powerful body of a dragon." I shrugged self-consciously. Just then, before Jason could reply, I heard another sound. I turned startled to find Emma laughing so hard tears ran down her face. "What?" I asked, amused. "It's that..." giggle, "you totally..." giggle, "face planted!" she finished, breaking down on another fit of giggles. I scowled, still rubbing my sore chin. "At least it worked." Jason volunteered. My expression brightened, "yeah! It did!" I grinned. Emma stopped laughing and turned her face away. I frowned, and asked "what's wrong?" Emma ignored the question but the jealous tone of her voice answered it for her. "Nothing." She turned to Jason, "you've done that before?" Jason shrugged and was about to answer when we heard Emma's mother anxiously calling her name. "Coming!" she yelled.

"So, what do I do?" I asked, turning to Jason. He raised an eyebrow, "I? Thought we were in this together. To answer your question, _we_ are going to the library. Tomorrow, 3 am. Now, I'd appreciate it if you took me home." I smiled and said thanks. Then I morphed and let Jason climb onto my back. I looked pointedly at Emma and she sighed dejectedly, climbing onto my back behind Jason. I didn't want to let Emma go without showing her that flying wasn't scary, so I lifted my wings and then used them to propel me upward. Emma gasped and Jason laughed. I rose higher than ever before and marveled at the gorgeous view. I peeked back at Emma and was delighted to see her grinning. It was probably because she had her arms around Jason, but I knew the view stunned her. "Emma, hold on tighter to Jason." I knew Jason already planned on wrapping his arms around my neck so I didn't say anything. Then I pulled my wings tightly to my side, and together, we plummeted downward.

The next morning I got up from the bed grinning, remembering arriving home to tell a still groggy mother and a furious sister a totally fake story about what I had been doing and with whom and, what had they been doing on the floor? I walked to my mirror and brushed the tangles from my hair. Finishing I stared at my new face, remembering how I'd kept it hidden by pretending to be ashamed in front of my parents. I looked at the clock. It showed 2:30 am. I peeked out the window and was rewarded with a pitch black backyard. I groaned as I stretched my sore muscles. I put on a mini skirt and a tank top then hurried out the front door. The crisp air made me go back to the house for a hoodie, but I was soon outside again. I lived furthest from the library but I knew I would arrive first. I closed my eyes, thought about how it felt to be a dragon and when I opened my eyes, everything had shrunk. I laughed and opened my gorgeous wings. I took off and in a matter of minutes, I was perched on the dark library's gargoyles on the third floor window. I waited until I spotted Emma from a distance and then took off. I landed behind her and cleared my throat. She jumped and wheeled around. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue Abercrombie shirt. I looked her up and down and nodded. "Is he here yet?" she asked. I shook my head and crouched. She groaned and asked me, "You don't expect me to ride you again, do you?" I grinned and she climbed onto my back. I flew back to the gargoyle and Emma carefully dismounted. I morphed, still having a little trouble, but better than yesterday. We waited impatiently as the minutes ticked by. I glanced at my watch. 3:15 Am. I frowned. He should have arrived by now. Emma was frowning too. "There he is!" she pointed. I took off, leaving her and flapped toward a familiar shape making its way to the library. I landed in front of him, so close that when I morphed we were nearly touching. I put my hands on my hips "where were you? It's nearly 3:30!" I demanded. He stared down at me. His eyes were bright with enthusiasm. "Remember my father's mythological library?" he asked me. I nodded mutely, noticing for the first time the large volume tucked under his arm. He motioned to the library, "let's go in there". I morphed and Jason hopped onto my back. I took off, picked Emma up, and after putting them down I morphed again and walked into the dark library, picking the lock like I'd learned when my locker got stuck at school. The doors opened noiselessly and we entered cautiously and paused. Nothing. We hurried up the stairs to the second floor, which didn't have any books, but it had reading tables and chairs instead. The library was old-fashioned and smelled musty. It had from science fiction to non-fiction books. It had a cozy fire on each of its 6 levels, and an impressive variety of books. On the fifth floor were shelves full of maps, on the first there was a free bar with hot cocoa. The building was oval shaped and with plush cream colored carpets. The ceiling had massive chandeliers, but with electric lights instead of candles. It was my favorite place. I stopped looking around and instead focused my attention to Jason's book. It looked old and the kind of book you saw in museums. It had fancy handwriting on the cover that read 'transforming pearl' and had a huge shiny pearl that I recognized as the one floating on the ocean. I fingered its cover and Jason opened it. "Look, yesterday I went into my father's library to research more about dragons" he winked at me, "and I found this. The cover looked familiar, and I remembered why. When Lily started drowning, I dove in to get her out. She was hugging this." He motioned to the cover, "when I tried to touch the pearl, it disappeared. And so I began reading this book." He opened the book on chapter 13 and passed it to me, telling me to read the page. I looked down at the page. The words were slightly faded and the page was yellowed.

The transforming pearl

Long ago, a magical omen was found; a beautiful pearl that had certain tastes, and somehow, a mind of its own. It was neither living nor dead and it allowed no one but a few chosen ones to touch it. Those who managed to touch it were granted breathtaking powers. A few select ones were given control over the ocean, or any form of water. Others, though it rarely happened, were granted with a special gift. The ability to transform your body into that of the most powerful and magical creature: a dragon. And not only that, but the control of water and immortality. The dragon's properties made you nearly impervious to harm and altered your features to more graceful proportions. For more information go to page 345, chapter 43.

My hand was shaking and I nearly dropped the book. "Immortality? Control over the ocean? What the heck?! Why me?" I asked, bewildered. Emma stared at me. "What do you mean immortality?" I shoved the book toward her. She took a long minute to finish the passage. When she finally set the book down, she was really pale, and so was Jason. "Close your eyes, Lily" Jason commanded. I obeyed. "Think of the ocean, the salty water, moisture... anything." I thought about the sensation of the cool water brushing away my thoughts as I free-dived. Almost immediately, a massive whoosh made the entire library shake. I heard the soft thumps of Emma and Jason hitting the ground but I didn't move an inch. When I finally opened my eyes, I was astonished to find Emma and Jason dripping wet. Everything was soggy. Good thing no books were stored in this level. I looked down at the book in my hands and was relived, if not surprised, to find it completely dry. I looked at my friends. They hadn't moved from the floor and they were gaping openly at me. "Sorry." I said, getting up and offering my hand to Jason. The moment our skin touched, he went completely dry. I blinked in surprise and dropped Jason. I blushed and pulled him up quickly, muttering a quick apology. I did the same to Emma and they soon were completely dry. They were still gaping at me though. "I'll keep reading." I offered. Jason shook his head as if to focus the nodded. Emma kept staring at me. I picked up the book again and began reading on page 345.

For those lucky ones to be gifted, beware because every gift comes with its curse. If you have touched the pearl once and suddenly find the ability to transform, within yourself, you must touch the pearl again. For if you don't, you'll begin to lose control of your dragon powers. Sometimes you will not be able to mold into you human form any more. These side effects will start getting so bad; you can be stuck in dragon body until you find the pearl. Along with dragon powers comes a tracker, built into the dragon themselves. If they want to, they may find anything they have touched before. Including the pearl.

I looked up at Jason. "I know where to find the pearl."

Chapter 12

Wasted tears

After my statement, Jason stared at me for a long time. Then he nodded slowly and closed the book he had been reading. Emma copied Jason's actions. I stood up and they both did too. "I'm going. And I'm going alone. I won't tell my mom or dad, or my sister for the matter. They're going to think I'm dead. When I get back, _if_ I get back, I'll be grounded for life. I don't want you killed or worse, grounded because of me. I know where the pearl is and I know there will be certain... things, trying to stop me. So goodnight and tell my parents I love them." I crossed my arms decidedly. Jason stared at me with an unreadable expression. Then he began to laugh. Emma and I stared at him, thinking he'd gone nuts. He glanced at our expressions and began laughing harder. "You actually thought I'd let you go alone? You're kidding right? Lily, you're my best friend! You're like my little sister! There's no way I'll let you go alone." His face was still amused. I narrowed my eyes. "Me too." Emma added unnecessarily. "No!" I protested solidly. "What's going to stop us?" Jason lunged forward. I squealed in alarm as he grabbed both of my arms and pinned me to his broad chest. I struggled and kicked to no avail. Then I held still and morphed into dragon form. I broke free from his grip easily and smirked at him. "Me. I'm going to stop you." Then I turned and opened my wings, ready to fly down the staircase, when I felt someone grab the tip of my tail and pull with surprising force. I scrambled desperately to maintain my footing and keep going forward. Of course, I forgot about the wing advantage. I looked back and saw Emma and Jason carefully gripping my tail to prevent my spikes to puncture them, and both of their expressions were set in determined lines. I scowled and struggled harder. I even waved my tail in circles. Nothing. The extra struggle finally pulled the trigger to my footing problem. I slipped and sprawled forward, landing with a thump. I morphed into human. I sighed and said, "Fine, you can come." They both grinned at each other with triumphant expressions. I tried to look annoyed, but really, I was grateful. A 'quest' with no friends is just a suicide mission. I had been really nervous of going alone. Now I had nothing to worry about. "So, where are we going?" Jason asked me, looking curious. I grinned, happy with our destination "New York." Jason grinned back. Emma looked alarmed "you've both gone there haven't you?" we nodded she sighed. "When do we leave?" we both turned to Jason. He thought about it for a moment, "how about tomorrow at dawn, at 562 Venetian Causeway." I nodded, remembering the bridge. I went over to world maps and pin pointed Miami. I calculated the fastest route to New York. Either we went by land, passing Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia and many more, or by sea. I sighed. We would have to go by plane. The moment the word plane entered my thoughts, the entire building began shaking violently. I yelped and fell over. Emma fell too. Jason managed to stay upright by grabbing a nearby chair. Then I gasped as I saw the massive chandelier wobbling dangerously in the air, right above Emma and Jason. I leapt to my feet, morphing midair. The chandelier fell. I leapt forward and extended my wings in preparation. I pushed Emma and Jason out of the way in time to save them. Unfortunately, the chandelier fell on me. I cried out in pain and saw Emma and Jason blinking in confusion. Then Jason's eyes widened when he saw the chandelier and how close it had been to squashing them. He helped Emma up the hurried over to me. I morphed back and curled into a little ball. My shoulder hurt. I was still inside the chandelier but I didn't have the strength to push it off. "Are you okay? Come on Lily morph and help me push it off, you're going to be fine. Come on Lily..." Jason urged. I sighed and morphed back. I crouched and, bunching my powerful legs, I pushed with all my strength while Jason pulled. Finally the chandelier moved half an inch and I could crawl back as I human. I stood up and dusted my jeans, still shaky. The floor wasn't trembling anymore. "That's weird. The moment I considered going by plane that happened. It can't be a coincidence. I don't know if I believe in coincidences anymore." I wondered. Jason grinned. "Then we travel grandpa-style." He motioned at the land route. I groaned. Two days of travel had just turned into weeks. "Fine." I mumbled. "I'll give you a ride home." I morphed and walked toward the window. It didn't open. I frowned and pushed harder. "Maybe it's stuck. I'll try the next floor windows." I trotted to the wide stairs and took off. I didn't have to go round and round. I just had to go in between staircases and flap my wings a few times. I perched on the handrail and waited for my friends to come up the two levels I'd flown in half a second. Since they came up running, they were both panting when they arrived. "Couldn't you give us a lift?" Emma demanded. I shook my head no and flew to the window. Emma and Jason scrambled after me. This window did open and because every level had a gargoyle, I stepped on one. Emma and Jason climbed up my tail spikes and settled on my back. I took off, not even thinking where I was heading, just pondering what I'd read. Immortality? Eternal grace? Did I really want that? Watching my parents die while I stayed 14 forever? Watch Emma and Jason grow old and wrinkly? Tired and sick? Not being able to settle down with anybody without revealing my secret or marry. Ever. I mean who'd marry a girl who looked 14 even if she was 400 years old? And what about school? My friends and classmates, heck, even _teachers_ would notice I had the same face year after year. What a lonely life. My neck drooped. I wasn't very happy this particular second. Even Jason noticed. "What's wrong, my violet friend?" I laughed and then sobered as I heard his care-free tone of voice. I considered telling him, nothing that I was fine, but in the end, I just kept quiet. He patted my shoulder. I flew to Emma's house first and dropped her off on her roof, so no one could spot me in the strengthening light of dawn. Tomorrow at that time, I'd be setting off for the journey of my life. The warm Miami climate soon had me panting, and I soon slowed. I was exhausted. I dropped Jason on the roof and collapsed beside him. I didn't think I could get home. "Stay here if you want." Jason offered sympathetically. I didn't even answer. My eyelids drooped and that was the last thing I knew.

I woke up on Jason's roof. I raised my head and opened my eyes. I looked around me, confused; I didn't know where I was. Then I looked over the edge of the roof and remembered the lethargy that had gripped me last night. I peek over my wing and saw Jason lying a few feet away from me. He had crossed his arms to pillow his head and I felt sorry for him, knowing that when he woke he would hurt all over. I felt guilty of not taking him directly to the bedroom but then I noticed with a confused glance that there was a tiny house that had stairs that led to the house below. Then I felt even guiltier when I realized that he had stayed to keep me company. I got slowly to my feet and stretched, yawning. I walked over to Jason and morphing, gently shook him awake. When he didn't even stir I whispered, "Jason" but he still didn´t move. I slapped his cheek. He stirred slightly but wouldn't wake. "Jason move!" I yelled into his ear. He jerked and in about 4 seconds he was awake, standing behind me and had my head in a headlock. I gasped in surprise. He released me in a heartbeat. He took a step back, "Sorry Lily!" he looked startled. I rubbed my neck, "no problem" I was wide-eyed though, so Jason wasn't fooled. "I'm really sorry Lily, I'm not used to dreaming of dragons." My lips cracked in a smile, "you dreamt of dragons?" he looked at me so I lost the smile and raised an eyebrow. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. I'd never seen him so tired before. He had shadows under his eyes and his head drooped slightly. "I had a really weird dream. You were in a courtyard, as a dragon, I don't why because all you were doing was picking blackberries, but suddenly, an enormous dragon swooped from the sky and grabbed your neck with his claws. You screamed and he began flapping wings so large you couldn't see the sky. He began flying away with you and I couldn't do anything!" his eyes were wild. "It's okay Jason, it was a dream." I tried soothing him. He nodded but his tense posture didn't change. "Come on, it almost time to meet Emma." The dark sky was becoming lighter by the second with the approach of dawn. "We need to get to the bridge quickly, climb on." I morphed. He climbed on and gave me a shaky smile. I smiled back and walked to the edge of the roof. I didn't even open my wings when I hopped to Jason's balcony. "What are you doing!" he exclaimed "we have to meet Emma!" I rolled my eyes and pried the window open with my claws. Jason pounded on my back, "come on!" I snaked my long neck around to glare at Jason. He immediately stopped hitting me. "Okay Mr. Genius, show me the letter you obviously thought of leaving for your parents so they don't call the police ten minutes after we leave." He paled, but didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." I bucked and he fell off. He didn't comment about my rough landing. He just got up and ruffled in his drawer, looking for paper. He already had a black pen on his hand. Finally, he found an old notebook and tore a page from it. He scribbled for several minutes while I twitched back and forth impatiently. I looked outside and was dismayed when I saw the courtyard with only a slight cover of darkness. I jumped at a touch on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Jason had left the letter carefully folded on his neat cobalt blue bed. He was standing near my shoulder. "Okay, I didn't get a chance to write a letter either so we're going to stop by my house. Do you want to go with me or I can drop you off on the bridge with Emma." I said in a rush, willing Jason to climb on so we could head out. I ignored his smirk when I said I didn't have a letter either. He must have sensed my nerves to take off because everything he did was 7 times slower than usual. He got painfully slow onto my back. Then he said "I stick with you Lily. You know that." I nodded and speed-walked to the window. He laughed at my impatience, but the laugh faded when I launched myself into the darkness with unexpected force. He yelped and wrapped his arms around my neck in a strangling hold. I dropped several feet and made a gurgling sound. He winced and loosened his hold "Sorry." I snorted, making smoke puff out of my mouth. I flapped to regain the altitude I'd lost. I wondered if I could breathe fire. I took a deep breath, and thinking about warm things, released it in an explosive poof. Fire raced out of my throat, singeing the air in front of me. The size of the flame was massive. I must have been 15 meters wide and 25 meters long. I closed my mouth with a snap, cutting the steady stream of fire. "Cool!"I said in delight. I suddenly realized that I didn't feel Jason's weight. At the same time, I realized my tail was heavier than usual. I frowned and glanced behind me. My mouth gaped open. Jason was hanging hazardously from my tail. He held on for dear life as I zipped through the air with amazing speed. His face was strained but he didn't look scared. He knew he could hold on. But still, I wouldn't risk my best friend. And so I did the thing I did best. I used dragon abilities. I flicked my tail upward with all the strength my dragon body possessed. Jason yelled in surprise when he was propelled upward. I looked up and was surprised to see how far I had thrown Jason. I flapped my wings rapidly to catch up with him as he was thrown forward. I finally caught up with him, and leveling my body carefully, I morphed. We began to fall. "What are you doing?!" Jason yelled. I smiled at him and laughed. "Chill, I won't let you fall. Now I'm going to try to turn around. Grab my shoulders. Hard. That way, you don't lose the skin of both your legs and arms. Now hurry up." I waved my arms in front of me until I couldn't see Jason anymore. I felt his hands grip my shoulders. I morphed. I felt my neck and shoulders expanding, but I also felt Jason's grip loosen. I flapped my wings and with great relief, I felt Jason's arms wrap around my neck. I beat my wings with a fevered tempo. Jason clung on. I soon had us soaring trough the clouds which turned out to be a cold and wet process. I rose above them and gasped. A pink-cloud full landscape stretched as far as the eye could see. The rising sun had painted the sky and everything in it, including me, a splash of purples and pinks. I laughed in delight. I glanced back at Jason. He was resting his hands on top of my neck. He was staring intently at them. No, not at _them_. I realized. He was staring the sparkling scales between his hands. His expression was one of great concentration, as if he was trying to figure something out. I frowned in disapproval. He should be admiring the view! Not my dull scales. Well, not exactly dull, especially now, but he could always see them later. "Jason! Look at the view!" I managed not to add, stop staring at my scales, it's weird. He looked up and smiled. I turned back to our destination. I'd been hovering over the clouds for so long I'd almost forgotten about Emma. I descended so quickly that Jason had to lean completely backward in order not to fall head over heels. I landed in a poof of sand that made me cough. It was lucky our house was on a beach because I walked no more than 3 paces and I was already washing in the ocean. I dove into the cold water with barely a splash. I felt Jason's weight leave me and I dove deeper. It had never been this easy to swim before. I discovered that my paws were excellent for swimming. I swam forward and downward until all around me was pitch black and the ocean was freezing. I stopped and realized I didn't have to breathe underwater in my dragon form either. A series of images flashed through my brain faster than a speeding bullet. Emma's furious face as Jason hovered over a passed out Alison. Jason's grief stricken face when I hit the waves. The back of the passenger seat when Alison's mother's driving made me stick my forehead onto the seat. My expression when I saw my reflection for the first time. I shuddered at the inhuman face that had stared at me wearing my blond hair and voice. I blinked several times to return to the present when I realized I was still at the bottom of the ocean. I sighed and began swimming upward. It took longer than I thought it would so I sought help from my wings. Using them underwater was the same as using then in the air, so I made quick progress. My head broke through the surface and I gasped at the cold wind that greeted me. I kept flapping until I was in the air and realized that I had gone further from the coast that I had intended. I barely saw Jason's tiny figure bibbing up and down in the water like a cork. I flew towards him and paused above Jason. I stilled my wings and clearing my throat I began giving instructions. "Jason do you know how to drive?" he nodded. "Okay, I want you to take my dad's hummer and meet Emma on the bridge as soon as possible. I'm going to stay here then meet you there, okay?" he nodded again and got out of the water. I morphed into human, wincing at the difficulty of the task. When I was human, I dropped to the ocean. I landed with a splash, than sagged at the sudden decrease in my strength. I began sinking, and unfortunately, I was too tired to even hold my breath. I started choking. Panic gripped me when my lungs convulsed in reaction to all the seawater that had gotten to them. I was sinking. I didn't even have the energy to wave my arms. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and whoever was holding me, scissor kicked to the surface. I sagged onto a pair of arms that held me carefully. It was I while before I was able to resume breathing. I took air in ragged gasps while I began to remember what breathing normally felt like. I stayed slumped a little while more, keeping my strength then I sighed and straightened. I looked up and was surprised to see Jason's worried face staring intently at my face. I gave him a shaky smile and tried to stand. He helped me. When we were both standing he hugged me. "What happened Lily?" I sighed then began to tell him what happened. For some reason it bothered me greatly that I couldn't change into human easily. It was almost as if the dragon in me had stolen my humanity. I began crying. I felt terrible from crying in front of Jason, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't only crying about the drown-human business. I cried as I thought that Alison probably thought I was a freak. That Emma or Jason, maybe even me wouldn't make it back from the trip we were about to make. The grief and terror I would put my parents through. At the probability of never finding the pearl. Leaving the knowledge of my death to my parents. Because, I realized, if I had stopped aging, I'd to leave home. I cried with renewed intensity at the knowledge of the lonely life that stretched in front of me.

Chapter 13

New ideas

I cried in Jason's arms until I had effectively wasted every single tear I had. Then I just closed my eyes, utterly spent. "Come on Lily" Jason said gently "I'll drive you to the bridge." When I didn't move he scooped me up easily. Normally I would have protested. But this time I didn't know if I could make it to the car. He put me in the front seat of my dad's black hummer. Then he disappeared into the house. I waited for him until he reappeared carrying two large camping backpacks. I frowned as I realized they were Bella's and mine. He dumped them in the back of the car and put the keys in the ignition. The engine roared to life and I put on my seatbelt. I looked at Jason, embarrassed. "You must think I'm a useless wimp." Jason looked startled. "Of course I don't. Actually, I think you're one of the bravest girls." He frowned and shook his head. "No I don't think you're one of the bravest. You _are_ the bravest." He shot a dazzling smile at me then backed the hummer carefully out of my six car garage. I smiled. Jason always knew the right thing to say. I looked at the scenery whipping past the window and sighed. The moment I first transformed, I knew everything would change. Although, I didn't expect it would change so soon.

We finally arrived to the bridge half an hour after dawn. There were a few cars, but there wasn't any traffic, which was weird because bridges in Miami were always full, no matter how many of them they made. There were a few early runners, jogging in the sidewalk. I kept an eye out for Emma, but I couldn't spot her. I sighed. "This is useless, maybe she went home." Jason was frowning slightly, but he shook his head. "She would have waited for us" I shrugged, "whatever you say" suddenly, I saw a huddled shape with a large backpack swinging over its shoulder. The figure was looking around and tapping her foot impatiently. She held up a cell phone and dialed something. About four seconds after, my phone began to beep. I pointed. "There she is. Where does she think we're going? Antarctica?" I giggled. Jason shot a glance at Emma and began laughing with me. I reached out of the window and waved Emma over. She frowned when she saw my tank top and shorts. I had changed in a gas station bathroom, while Jason filled the tank with the money he had from his allowance. He had also changed into a pair dark jeans and a navy blue cashmere sweater with an Armani shirt. She blushed and I barely refrained from laughing at her blue gloves, two sweaters, one rain jacket and yellow hat. I giggled. I couldn't help it. Jason turned his head away, but not before I spotted a poorly hid grin. Emma looked away with embarrassment. "Come on Emma, the car behind us is honking." She nodded quickly and got on the back seat. Jason drove forward. "Where to?" he asked me. "Um, actually, I forgot the map in the library. I think it's still dark enough to fly there. Leave me in that alley." I pointed at a dark, secluded alley. Jason looked at me and nodded. He even turned on his seat. "I don't think it's such a good idea that you go alone. Remember what happened last time?" I sighed and nodded. "I'll go with you." Emma offered. I threw a glimpse over my shoulder and discovered Emma was leaning between us. "Fine by me." I said. Jason opened his mouth as if to protest but he shut it without uttering a syllable. He parked neatly into the alley and I got out of the car. Emma got out behind me and I shifted into dragon. "Always creeps me out." I heard Emma mutter. I looked at her. "Emma, I don't think I can lift you with all those cloths. You better change, I'm not that strong." I teased. She grumbled and climbed onto my back. I lifted my wings and pushed off. I beat my wings faster than usual so the morning traffic wouldn't spot me. I quickly ascended over the clouds, and only then I slowed down. Emma was left gasping with my fast flying. I snorted and a small puff of smoke trailed out. Only then I remembered my ability. "Emma look!" I commanded. I took a deep breath and expelled it in a rush, picturing my mother's fireplace. A great inferno was expelled from my maw, burning the water particles floating in the air. Emma shrieked in fear when a strong gust made the fire shoot towards us. I pulled my wings tightly to my side and dove so the fire wouldn't hurt Emma. I maneuvered so that we passed through a rain cloud, decreasing the heat for Emma. I didn't mind the fire and I knew it wouldn't hurt me, just like breathing underwater. Emma loosened her arms slightly from the choking grip she had held during the experience. "That was awesome!" she exclaimed in delight. I laughed. "At least I didn't have to morph." Emma looked confused, "what do you mean?" "When I did it for the first time, Jason was so startled he fell and hung from my tail for about ten minutes. Then I flicked my tail and sent him spinning upward. I had to turn human so my scales wouldn't break his body when he landed on my back. He grabbed my shoulders and I morphed again and flew away." I laughed, remembering Jason's expression. I was surprised at the intensity of Emma's mirth. She laughed so hard tears streamed from her eyes. She had to hold her sides and squeeze until she stopped laughing. I kept on flying, puzzled. We finally arrived at the library, it was still closed. I landed in front of the door and opened it with my claws. I stepped inside and flew to the map level. Emma didn't bother trying to catch up. I walked toward the map that lay on the floor beside the broken chandelier. I picked it up and saw the route I had marked with a red pen. It was a very detailed map, so all the roads showed. I nodded satisfied. Then I gripped it with a talon on my back leg and took off. I glided down the stairs and landed beside Emma. "Done already? Impressive. Come on, let's go." She grabbed the map and climbed onto my back. I opened the door again and hopped out. I looked around the library. Nothing. I took off and when I reached the desired altitude, I settled into a steady rhythm. We soon reached the alley where we left Jason. I waved my tail, using the scales' sparkle to claim his attention. I bet Emma couldn't see his face in detail, but with my dragon vision, I had a perfect view of his blue eyes as he looked up and met my violet eyes. I grinned at him and he grinned back. I landed on a nearby roof, on the edge. Emma got down and I shifted. Or I attempted to. I couldn't even feel my human self. I panicked. I couldn't turn! I was vaguely aware of Emma yelling but I couldn't understand her words. I lost it. I screeched in dragon speech and took off. Emma yelled louder than ever, but her words were meaningless sounds. As I flapped higher than I had ever flapped I barely took in Emma's terrified face and Jason's wide-eyed stare. When the sun was unbearable, I slowed. My breath was labored and my neck drooped. I looked down and saw the people had disappeared, even with my dragon vision, and the largest cars were barely visible. I sighed. I couldn't face Jason after that. Or Emma. I looked down and spotted the alley I had just left. I closed my eyes, but I still couldn't feel my human self. I'd have to get Jason to touch me again like last time. I pulled my wings close to my body as if I could suck them in and be human again. I plummeted downward. I used my tail to balance my fast descent. I sped toward the alley faster than a speeding arrow. As I was nearing the roof I had vacated earlier, I opened my wings. My shoulders screamed in protest as I used them to catch my weight I landed on the roof in an explosive puff of dust. I coughed and rubbed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw a slack jawed Emma and an incredulous Jason. "I promise!" Emma exclaimed, "She screeched." I scowled. "Jason can you help me? I can't turn human." Jason nodded and tried the thing that worked the first time. He placed a hand on my cheek. Nothing. He petted, kissed, hugged and hit me. No trace of my human self. I sighed and said, "Go home. I'll fly there alone." Jason scowled, "you can't get rid of us that easily." "Yes, I can" I said gently, than I opened my wings. "No!" Jason yelled. I propelled myself upward. I dropped back on the roof, though, when an unexpected weight settled firmly on my tail. I flicked it from side to side quickly, hoping to dislodge the unwanted package. No such luck, Jason held fast. "Give it a rest Jason!" I shouted angrily. A chuckle from behind greeted my words. I scowled. "Come on Lily, you know he won't budge. Let us go with you. We'll take turns riding Ivy and you." Emma's voice interrupted our struggle. Whoa, Ivy? When did he come in all this? I stopped writhing around and stood perfectly still. "Yeah because a dragon and a horse walking side by side wouldn't raise questions." I said scornfully. Emma rolled her eyes. "What about the countryside? We'll walk there." I frowned when I saw Jason actually considering her option. "no." I said firmly. "I'm going alone and that's the end of it, okay? Why do you want to come anyway?" Jason sighed in exasperation. He was still hanging from my tail. "What part of you're like our little sister don't you understand? And seriously? Why on earth would we let you have all the fun?" I grinned in understanding. "Fine, but let's get Ivy."

Chapter 14

Two hours later

Two hours later, two humans, a dragon and a horse stood in the outskirts of the city. I'd been trying to be human again since we flew to my house to pick up Ivy. Jason threw a concerned glance at my frowny expression. I returned his look with one full of despair. He patted my shoulder. Emma was leaning on my side. Her dream was coming true. She was going to ride Ivy. "Let's go." I said in a resigned voice. I closed my eyes, searching for something that wasn't 100 percent dragon. No trace of my humanity. At least I could still speak English. I opened my eyes to find Jason and Emma throwing worried glances at me. I set my face in and unreadable expression. Jason looked at my set expression and nodded. They were going to take turns galloping on Ivy and flying with me. Jason was going with me first, a fact that made Emma not as happy as before. He climbed onto my back and leaned forward, rubbing my strong neck, "it's going to be fine Lily." He told me. I wished I could believe him. Emma mounted Ivy in a graceful movement and I realized she was a much better rider Shelly, the pony, gave her credit for. Her back was straight and her heels were down. She held the reins firmly, but not enough to hurt Ivy's mouth. I gave her a nod of approval. If I trusted my horse with someone, it would be Emma. She nudged Ivy's side and he started galloping in a gentle rhythm. I took off in a flurry of dust and was soon soaring over Emma and Ivy. I maintained a steady pace that I could keep for hours. We had chosen the road that had the coast and sea to the right, so that I could fly over sea and not be seen. I would have to fly slowly to let Emma keep pace with us. I went deep over the ocean and flew in a straight line. Whenever I saw and important landmark, I made Jason call Emma with his cell phone and give her pointers, then I got to the coast and rested until Emma caught up with us. We went like this for several hours. We only stopped when my stomach began rumbling and Emma claimed her legs were about to fall off. Ivy was dragging his legs by the time we spotted a motel with restaurant. I stayed by the coast far enough that I wouldn't be spotted, but close enough to let Emma and Jason bring me food. I stayed there while the midday sun burned my scales. I swam in the ocean while I waited for them to arrive. I dove under the waves every time a car passed on the road. Finally, I spotted Emma and Jason in the distance, each carrying a large bag. I waited for an hour until they finally reached me. "Sorry we took so long, that restaurant was really slow and we wanted to eat with you so we took bigger and heavier bags." Jason explained. "I don't care you took so long, and thanks for wanting to eat with me." I smiled at them. I stepped onto the sand and closed my eyes. I felt my inner warmth and let it seep outwards, drying everything, even my wings. I walked toward them. It felt weird to walk with four legs but at the same time totally natural. The action wasn't uncomfortable, only the thought that I could walk like this. I sat down and wrapped my tail around me. I slumped forward and rested my head on the warm sand. Jason walked over and plopped on the sand beside me. He used my large neck as a headrest and began stuffing himself with McDonalds' fries and burgers. I laughed at the ferocity he used when tearing into the food. Emma and Jason entertained themselves by throwing burgers and random fries at me and watching me catch them in midair. Even though Jason ate four, I was full after only two. I teased Jason about eating more than a dragon but all he did was shove a handful of fries into his mouth. Emma and I rolled our eyes at each other. "It's only five!" I said in surprise, getting a glimpse of Jason's black watch. "Check the map." I told Emma with a horrible suspicion in the back of my head. Emma exclaimed in dismay when she checked our position on the map. When we thought we had traveled about 50 miles, we had only traversed 6. "It's impossible, we rode all morning!" Emma cried. I shook my head, "uh guys, remember how I told you about certain things trying to discourage us from our journey? I think time is one of them." "uh-oh." Emma shook her head fervently, "You certainly did NOT tell us about these certain _things_." She shuddered. "Uh Emma? Yes she did, in the library." Emma sniffed disdainfully, "I do not seem to recall that particular event." I smirked at her formal tone. "Come on, let's get moving." I said getting up. I ignored Jason's startled exclamation as his headrest moved. He fell backward and Emma giggled. I shook myself like a dog and sand flew everywhere. Emma and Jason cried out and ran to get cover. I laughed and slipped into the cool ocean. I slithered like an eel through the water currents for about 5 minutes then resurfaced with a gigantic splash. My friends had been staring intently at the water, so I scared the hell out of them. They both yelled and jumped backwards, resulting in me bursting into laughter. They both bore identical scowls, making me laugh harder. "Get on Emma." I urged. She got on and I turned to Jason. "There will be a large lake ahead and you'll have to go around it. I'll fly through with Emma, meet you on the other side." I told him. He nodded and mounted Ivy. He looked unsteady and he nearly fell off when Ivy started walking. I giggled, "you do know how to ride don't you?" I asked, amused at his tense expression. "I did when I was little." He answered indignantly. I laughed and waited until Emma had a firm hold, then I took off, skimming over the ocean. I flew for about half an hour until I spotted the lake glistening in the distance. I flew until I was nearly above then I told Emma, "Emma, I'm going to land while I get my strength back so I don't have to take any breaks, I mean, it would kind of suck if I need a break halfway over the lake." Emma laughed and agreed. We sat in companionable silence, waiting for Jason to make an appearance. Finally, he showed up, and to my surprise, Ivy was galloping. Maybe Jason had finally gotten the hang of riding again. His terrified face told me differently. Both Emma and I laughed when Ivy got to the edge of the lake. He shied violently and Jason flew off, landing half in the lake and half out. Emma winced in sympathy but his wet, spluttering face made her break down again. We laughed while Jason moodily got to his feet and went to retrieve Ivy. Ivy's sheepish expression told me he had done it on purpose. He walked all docile and tranquil behind Jason. I got up, sighing in regret and said, "If I want to make it across before sundown, I better get going." I couldn't even see the opposite shore from here. Jason groaned and got up. Emma laughed and climbed onto my back. I shot Jason's sulky face a reassuring expression and took off. I rose as high as I dared without making the cold temperature freeze Emma. I still couldn't see the opposite shore. I started to get worried about the distances. I had never made it further than 1 and a half miles. This lake looked to be about 3 miles long. It didn't look like a lake, it looked like an ocean. I flapped hard until my breath came in fast gusts. About half an hour later I still couldn't see the shore and I was getting worried. So was Emma. "Lily, are you okay? You've never flown this far before." she asked. That's when I spotted the opposite shore. My rhythm perked up and I beat my heavy wings faster. As I flew, I had nothing to occupy my mind with, so I began digging perfect memories from my early years. Bella yelling at me for taking away her Barbie doll. When Emma first arrived at school. When I fell terribly ill and all the girls from my grade sent me flowers. How it felt to touch sand for the first time. That time was one of the earliest memories of my 'babyhood'. I remembered my stubby toes curling into the sand, the flowery bikini I was wearing. Suddenly, I morphed. Emma and I screamed and began falling. The decrease in the strength I didn't have was instantaneous. I hovered on the edge of unconsciousness. We hit the waves at the same time. Fortunately, I had been flying close to the waves so the impact didn't harm us. I began sinking, and like with Jason, I stopped breathing. I was nearly out when I felt a sharp object wrap around my torso and I was lifted from the water into the air. I squinted and the last thing I saw before I passed out was a pair of golden eyes staring intently at me.

Chapter 15

Killian

I opened my eyes groggily. Night had fallen. I blinked up at the stars, confused. Suddenly I remembered what had happened. I bolted upright I raised my arms. A pair of human hands greeted me. For the first time, I looked around me. We were in front of a campfire, close to the lake. I was facing the lake and I was laying on something soft and warm. I picked up the material and fingered it. Black hoodie. I squinted at a figure outlined against the fire. I couldn't see his face, just his silhouette. "Thanks, Jason. Again." A shape detached itself from the log he was sitting on and I realized it wasn't Jason. I frowned. This person was more muscular, taller and leaner. He seemed more elegant and he walked with a lilting feline grace. I got up in alarm as the shape approached me. Then I remembered I was a dragon, therefore I was stronger and I stood my ground. I side stepped until the fire illuminated his face. His face was startlingly beautiful. He had chiseled lips, and a straight nose, his hair was the darkest shade of black I'd ever seen before, making his alabaster skin stand out in sharp relief. His eyes, though, were the ones that caught my attention. They were slanted, like mine, and were intense blue. I wondered if he was using contacts. He let me inspect his face and outfit without interrupting. I was surprised to see he was about sixteen. He was wearing Armani dark jeans, and a black Ferragamo v-neck sweater. I raised an eyebrow, "what's up with boys wearing Armani and Ferragamo?" he laughed quietly, "That's your only concern? I mean, you are stuck with a complete stranger in the middle of nowhere at night, alone." I shrugged, "Should I be concerned?" I asked. His voice was hypnotic, lilting and he possessed the kind of charm that made people follow him over the edge of a cliff. He raised an eyebrow and extended his hand, "My name is Killian." I shook his hand, "Lily." I offered. "You were the one that pulled me out of the lake?" it was more of a statement than a question. He nodded. "Thanks." I looked at the road behind me, but I didn't see Jason. "I saw you flying over the lake with that girl on your back." He said matter-of-factly. My mouth dropped open. Before I could even think of a reply, galloping hoof beats interrupted the silence. I whirled around, pretending not to see Killian's smirk. I saw the white shape hurtling toward us before I saw Emma riding in front and Jason clinging to her. She sawed on the reins and brought Ivy to a stop. Almost before they had stopped moving, Jason leaped off and began running toward me. I was unprepared to how relived I felt to see my friends. I ran forward and embraced Jason, soon followed by Emma. We stood there in a little trio hugging each other. Suddenly, Emma stiffened and let her arms drop, her gaze fixed behind me. "Who is that?" she whispered in my ear. "Who?" Jason asked. He followed her gaze and his eyes widened in surprise when he spotted Killian. "Um, that's Killian, the one who pulled me out of the water when I..." I trailed off, remembering his declaration. _I saw you flying with a girl on your back. _Seriously, what was I supposed to reply, 'why yes, I'm a dragon, nice of you to notice.' Jason made his way toward Killian, looking wary. "Thank you for rescuing our friend." Killian shrugged, like it was no big deal. I stepped forward, determined to know how much he had seen. "What do you mean you saw me flying over the lake?" Jason stiffened and moved closer to my side without taking his eyes of the dark stranger. Killian looked amused by Jason's actions. "Exactly what I said." He replied. I snorted in exasperation, "trying to get an answer from you is harder than descending in a contrary air current." I shut my mouth, conscious that I had said too much. He laughed and told me in chilling voice "I know what you are dragon, but I don't care. I'm going with you on this trip whether you like it or not. I'm curious to see how you three turn out. Besides you might need the extra muscle, where you're going." He flexed his biceps, making the muscle underneath ripple. Jason looked outraged. He was about to make a cutting reply when I butted in, "we would welcome extra company." That shut Jason up. He looked at me in surprise. I took two steps closer to Killian, who was still hovering near the fire. "His name is Jason, and she is Emma." I pointed at each in turn. He nodded and turned toward them. He made a mocking bow and said in a cheery tone, "Killian, at your service." Emma giggled and Jason glowered at him. I just rolled my eyes at Jason and winked at Emma. "I suggest you rest here for the night. I have some hot food that Lily over here, may need after almost drowning. Jason looked at me in alarm, "again?" Killian looked confused, so I filled him in, "this kind of happens when I become human after... you know." He nodded in understanding. I was impressed with his cool demeanor. "Are you okay? What happened?" Jason asked anxiously. I rolled my eyes, "apparently, I'm fine." Then I noticed he was still tense and added, "thanks to him." I pointed at Killian. Jason casually dismissed my last statement by grabbing my shoulders and shaking them, "don't you ever do that again, you hear me?" I nodded silently. Killian was watching our encounter with a curious expression. "Who said food?" Emma prompted. I laughed and Killian smiled, a flash of white in the dark campsite. He turned and walked with his peculiar stride back to the campsite. "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the Killianis. Please be seated at the most elegant table." He motioned to the scrubby log. Emma and I laughed and Jason's expression eased a little. I walked over to Ivy first and removed his saddle. The poor horse seemed really tired, almost as tired as I was. I sighed and leaned back against him. I slid down his leg and sprawled on the ground. I looked up at the stars. I had never known so many of them existed. I stared at them for while, keeping my ears open for any unusual sounds. That was why I was surprised when a hand touched my shoulder gently. I jumped violently and then relaxed when I saw it was only Killian. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded wordlessly. "Here, I brought you a plate of Killianis' best oatmeal." I laughed and accepted it gratefully, "oatmeal, for dinner?" I asked, grinning. He grinned back, "healthiest food there is." He sat beside me and was about to lean against Ivy when the horse dropped to its side. I laughed and patted Ivy's wide shoulder. "Thanks for making a backseat, my friend." Killian leaned back with a sigh and closed his eyes. He looked relaxed but he also looked ready to pounce on the slightest warning. I wouldn't mess with Killian if I were his enemy. He was obviously very strong and he looked like he could tackle a grizzly bear. I closed my eyes too and went through every event since I woke up on my birthday.

Chapter 16

Dragon hearing

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I felt someone carrying me closer to the camp and fire. That someone's stride was long and lulling, making me almost fall under again. I was about to, actually, when I heard Jason snarl, "Get your hands off her. Right. Now." Killian shrugged, making me bounce up and down said in an even tone, "I didn't have the heart to wake her, she's exhausted." Jason didn't respond for a long minute, and then he said, "Where are you taking her anyway?" Killian laughed and said, "To my spare tent of course. She may share it with Emma, but for the time being, I'd think it better for you to sleep with the horse." Jason growled something unintelligible. I heard a tent flap open and soon I was on the floor, away from the warmth of Killian's arms. I shifted, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep, when someone else slid into the tent with me. "Are you awake?" I heard Emma whisper. I sighed and nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Yes, I am now. Jason and Killian's bickering did the trick" I heard a chuckle from outside and I knew that somehow, Killian could hear us. "What are you laughing about?" Jason asked, his tone hovering on the edge between civil and aggressive. Killian laughed but he didn't answer. I could imagine Jason glowering at him. I used the quietest voice I could and murmured, so low even Emma couldn't work out my words, "butt off Killian." I heard Killian laughing harder and he said in a tone so low only someone with dragon blood could hear, "Any time, flower." I gasped quietly. So he could hear me. From all the way on the other side of the camp. I said in a voice so subdued, even I had trouble hearing it. "Flower, huh? We'll see who's the 'flower' tomorrow when I beat you in a wrestling match. All bets off." He laughed loud enough for Emma to jump. "deal." He said. "What do you mean, deal?" Jason asked irritably. Killian chuckled but didn't answer. "I'm going to bed before I hit you" Jason said in a warning voice. Even though Jason was big and strong, I doubted he stood a chance against lithe Killian. "I'm going to bed too." He said in a quiet voice. In the same tone he added, "good night, flower." I smiled in the tent's darkness. "Night, prince charming."

The next morning I got up at dawn. I stepped out of the stuffy tent with Emma still sprawled inside and prowled the camp. In the dim light, I almost missed the shape by the lake. I walked over and sat beside Killian. He grinned, "Morning, flower" he said cheerfully. "Morning, prince charming." He laughed good-naturedly. "Good one, since it fits my personality quite appropriately." He said formally. I stared into the lakes depth, as if it could make me less confused. I stood up suddenly and walked quickly to the lake's edge. "What are you doing?" Killian asked uneasily. I ignored him and dove into the lake. My hands dug in first and I savored the delicious texture of the water engulfing me. I closed my eyes and released my breath, letting me sink. I still didn't need to breathe. I stayed down there admiring the faint rays of sunlight the preceded the beginning of morning, until I got bored. I had been sitting down cross-legged, but now I got up and began walking deeper into the lake. I was surprised to taste the lake's water to find it pure drinking water. I walked for a while until I got tired and then swam for the surface. The moment my head broke through the water's surface, I morphed. I didn't even know why, because I hadn't been thinking dragon thoughts. I was disappointed, but not surprised. I opened my wings and brought them down with a splash. I didn't mind it though because the impulse lifted me into the air. I flapped harder and went higher. I hovered on the air, the early morning sun obscured by the heavy rain-clouds above us. A cloud moved and a ray of sun hit me directly, making my polished scales gleam as if they had caught fire. I looked at the lake and campsite where I was surprised to find millions of purple dots moving every time I did. I laughed happily at the unexpected freedom and appreciation. Then I spotted Killian's face. His face was turned up and he had his eyes fixed on me. I couldn't decipher the intense expression he was wearing, as if he were saying, 'finally'. I didn't get it at all. He was smiling so brightly... as if he had waited all his life for this. I hovered a moment more, watching his reaction and then I flapped my wings very hard. I rose faster than a bullet. In a matter of seconds, I was above the clouds, and I could see all the land stretched out beneath me. I scanned it, looking for nothing in particular, until my gaze settled on a large shape, flying over the ground faster than I could fly. I couldn't see the body, just the racing shadow, but I could tell it was bigger than me. A few smaller shadows sped behind me. When I saw where they were headed at such a speed, my blood ran cold. They were going straight to the camp. I pulled my wings in and plummeted as fast as I could toward the camp.

Chapter 17

The first creature

Killian watched the water with an anxious expression. He of all people knew that dragons could breathe underwater, but still... we were talking about fragile Lily. He watched for three hours but she didn't rise. Finally, a purple dragon head burst clear from the water and rose into the air with an enormous splash. His eyes widened as he saw the beautiful creature shooting upwards. She was amazing. When a stray ray of sun penetrated the thick clouds and made her scales sparkle and dance in a multitude of colors, his breath caught in his throat. Killian had understood that he would never see something like this again, but here she was. Girl dragons were the prettiest. Just then, the dragon beat his wings and rose above the cloud line, making Killian lose sight of it. It was only for a few seconds though. He knew something was wrong when the dragon appeared flying at a dangerous speed towards camp.

I flared the tips of my wings and beat them to fly faster. The wind tore at my clenched wings, wanting to tear them open. I saw Killian's startled face and headed towards him. I was going too fast to make a normal touchdown so instead, I shot into the lake. I made a gigantic splash that I was sure had reached camp and I paused at the bottom of the lake only to gather my muscles to jump out of the water. I landed heavily next to Killian. "What's wrong?" he asked. Instead of answering, I screeched, waking up the whole camp. Killian jumped so badly, he was half a meter away in one second. I threw an amused glance at him before cantering to where Jason and Emma emerged. Emma's hair looked like a raccoon's nest. "What?" Jason demanded. Just then I heard and earsplitting wail growing louder by the second and I knew they had reached us. Whoever 'they' were anyway.

Killian had been facing my direction, but he whirled around at the unearthly sound. Jason peeked behind me and paled. "Oh, that." Was all he said. I gave a quick nod and turned to face the demon slowly winding its body between the tents. I gasped at his horrid face. His eyes were blank and stared at nothing in particular. He looked like the werewolf in Harry Potter 3. I shivered as I followed the shape of his contorted body. His 'mouth' was a gaping hole that stretched from ear to ear, making him look like he was grinning. In place of a nose, smooth skin stretched across, ending where the ears should have been. His ears were pointy and one was hanging from a thin trail of flesh. He had long, grey, broken wings that didn't seem to move as he glided. I was nauseated by the sight. I stepped in front of Emma and Jason protectively, and then I snarled at the creature. He paused for half a second, and then attacked. He leapt toward an undefended Killian, and before he could move more than two inches, the demon was pulverized by the torrent of fire that escaped my maw. He shrieked in pain and blindly walked a few steps until he collapsed. Then the smaller 'shadows' I had seen earlier attacked my friends. There were 6 of them in total. Three attacked Emma and Jason, and the other went toward Killian. I turned toward Killian's snarling face before the shadows reached Emma and Jason. I leapt in front of them and attacked one with my claws while I burnt the other. The last on our side managed to get two paces closer to my friends before I slashed him in two with my talon. The leader and three of him minions down, three to go. I turned toward the last place I had seen Killian but to my horror, there was nothing there. Not even the demons. I cantered through camp and made my way to the edge of the lake and peered down. The water was moving in a contrary direction to the wind, betraying the commotion in its depths. I was about to dive in when Killian surfaced, very wet, but grinning triumphantly. I looked around him quickly but none of the beasts surfaced. "What happened?" I asked, perplexed. He shrugged like it was no big deal and said in an even tone, "I took them out." Then he added with a grin, "please tell me they weren't your long lost cousins or something:" I laughed and shook my head, relived that he hadn't even been scratched. I couldn't understand, though, how he had taken out three demons out on his own being and ordinary human boy. No not ordinary, never ordinary. I offered a hand and pulled him up. Then, to my surprise, I morphed. Killian watched in poorly hidden admiration. I had just finished giving him a wet hug when Emma and Jason arrived to see a very pleased with himself Killian. Jason looked him up and down and said, "You'll do." Then he offered him his hand and hugged me. I hugged him back and ignored Jason's 'thanks for saving Emma and I,' or 'are you sure you're not hurt?' comments. He finally gave up and looked me up and down. I suddenly felt self-conscious and shifted into dragon before I was conscious I had done it on purpose. I sighed and lay down. Killian went up to me and sat next to my big head. He patted my neck and leaned against it. "That was the first one, wasn't it?" he commented, not expecting an answer. I didn't give one. Jason looked at us for a moment, and then went to retrieve Emma. I got up and stretched my talon toward Killian. "Care to go for a ride?" he didn't even hesitate. He ignored my outstretched talon and with a huge bound, he was on my back faster than I thought possibly. I jumped in surprise at Killian's sudden presence, nearly making him fall of. I laughed at his startled, "hey!" and took off. For an unknown reason, I had in me unexpected surges of strength that made me rise faster than I ever had before. In no time at all I was higher than I had ever been, making the camp disappear from sight. Killian didn't even shiver once despite the freezing temperature. He gasped in awe. I looked back at him but to my surprise, Killian was looking at me directly. There was something I couldn't recognize in his eyes that screamed trust. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

Chapter 18

Alice

I sensed something was troubling Killian, but he didn't share. I caught him more than once staring at me thoughtfully, and every time he opened his mouth as if to say something, but he always closed it again. It frustrated me more than I let on, but he still caught my hostile glares. I guess he understood. I mean, he knew everything about me, but whenever we reached the subject to his past, his mouth sealed shut until we changed the subject.

We were moving out of camp. We were all anxious to move on before the weird creatures came back. I was picking up Killian's spare tent- black, of course- when I heard a thumping sound that made the air shake. I turned around and saw that the others hadn't noticed. By the others, I mean Jason and Emma. Of course Killian heard it with his uncanny way to listen, feel and fight. He was staring hard at the sky that stretched behind me with an expression of... dread. I whirled around, crouching in a defensive position and baring my growing dragon canines. I didn't know I could acquire dragon parts while being human, but somehow I did. My eyes widened when I saw a large blue dragon making its way towards us. It was only slightly larger than I was when in dragon form but its knowing eyes made me think of it as older. It was obviously a girl. It descended and settled next to us with a puff of dust. That's when Jason and Emma noticed. Emma yelled and Jason scrambled backward. I put a hand over my mouth to stop from giggling at their startled expressions. Killian had his eyes shut tightly, as if by doing that the dragon would disappear. I straightened out of my defensive position, because the dragon hadn't looked eager to fight. And then the dragon spoke. "Nice to see you too, Killian." she said in a girly voice. She shifted into a beautiful girl with white-blond hair and slanted blue eyes. Her features looked exactly like mine, although she looked about sixteen. She wore a light blue mini dress and flats. She was tall and slim, about a head taller than me, although Killian still towered over her. His face was startled, and he stammered, "Alice? How much time has it been? Seven years, I think. You've changed so much!" Alice lifted a thin eyebrow, "and you haven't changed at all." She said this in a strangely regretful voice. Haven't changed? For seven years? How was that possible? My thoughts were abruptly cut off when she added, gazing at me, "so, you found her." I frowned. Found me? Killian looked at me with a guilty expression and added in a strained voice. "Yes, our company has a dragon." placing particular emphasis on the 'a'. She turned to him, surprised, and surveyed his face for a heartbeat then, "she doesn't know." It wasn't a question, it was an incredulous statement. "Can we talk?" Killian asked, suddenly anxious. "We already are." She said firmly, but she moved to the edge of the lake anyway. It was an upwind position, so the sound of their voices couldn't be heard. I was sure it had been done on purpose. We waited impatiently as a combination of surprise, wide-eyed amazement, and finally, jealousy stole expressions from Alice's face. She suddenly said in a voice so loud I could hear it clearly, "what are you thinking? They're going to find out anyway! Why delay...?" Killian interrupted in a low voice, speaking quickly. She frowned, and then shrugged. Killian and Alice began a hot argument in frustratingly low tones. Even if I strained my ears, I couldn't hear a coherent sentence. I heard random words like, 'last time, dragon' and an increasing variety of 'what happened and before' I frowned. It was the first time since I met him that Killian looked uncertain. Finally, he threw up his hands in a gesture of defeat. Killian began walking toward us with a strained expression. I walked forward to meet him halfway. Alice still hugged the edge of the lake, giving us privacy. Killian closed his eyes as if looking at my reaction to his next words would pain him. "Lily, I have to tell you something. Don't get mad okay? The thing is... I'm a..." that's when I heard the scream. It tore through me like a razor, because I'd heard it before. Suddenly, I was back to sixth grade.

"What do you think?" Emma twirled in front of me, showing of her graduation dress. I was jealous, but I ignored it and said, "It's beautiful!" the shop lady came over to praise the dress. I was peeking out the shop's windows to the mall outside. It had seven stories, and each floor had a wide rail that let you look over the fountain and courtyard below. I was watching the people disinterestedly when something caught my attention on the balcony opposite from us. I squinted against the sun and squeezed Emma's arm in horror until she looked. A boy about sixteen shot a glance around and... threw himself over the edge. Emma had screamed this horrible screeching sound.

I was thrust back into the real world with an abrupt jerk. I whirled around to where I had left my friends and saw a horrible thing. Two horrible, eagle-like creatures made of gold held Emma, suspending her over the ground. Then the creature spoke. The fact that it could speak only made it worse, more real. Jason was frantically hopping up and down, trying to reach Emma's dangling legs. Only something huge could reach her now. Or something with wings... I pushed up from the ground, morphing. I flapped my wings and rose to the creatures' height. They beat their wings in perfect synchrony. It almost looked... rehearsed. One of the creatures gave a triumphant screech and dropped Emma down to Jason's waiting arms.

I stared at them, confused, until what they were saying hit me.

"I told you she was here!"

"What about the ebony one?"

"She only wants the _girl_!"

"There are _two_ girls genius."

"Only the immortal."

"So, how do we know if she's immortal? Ask her?"

"She glows idiot. No mortal glows."

"You also told me the immortal ones breathe fire."

"Don't be stupid."

"So... we just take her?

"Yes."

"But she's a _dragon_."

I had heard enough. I turned in the other direction, gaining momentum with my larger wings. I understood they only came here for me; they would not harm my friends. I flapped louder when I hear a whiny voice, "she's flying away!" I heard a disgusted noise from the other eagle before the sound was consumed by the humming sounds their wings made as they pursued me. They were faster than I thought. Just before they could catch me, I spun around and released as jet of fire. The eagles screeched in alarm, but dodged it easily. "See, I _told_ you they could breathe fire." One eagle told the other. I turned back around and worked my wings faster than ever. I made a wide loop before returning to camp. Killian was waving his hands in the air and he shouted something I couldn't make out. Then I understood. _Land. _I pulled my wings close and plummeted downward. Too late. One of the creatures wrapped its talons around my neck, strangling my fire. The other one grabbed my front legs and together, began flying away from my screaming friends. I couldn't let that happen. I writhed around their grip until finally, I impaled the one with the hands on my neck with my ivory spikes. It began to fall. It wasn't hurt badly, just a scratch really, but a painful one. The other 'eagle' let me go to dive after its companion. I took a deep breath through my damaged throat and flew back quickly. I was barely starting the descent to my friends' cheers when I felt a terrible pain along my wing. I cried out and began to fall. I looked over to the numb wing and I gasped as I saw the thin membrane torn completely. I felt the eagle lift me up again. Blood poured from the wound. I felt the eagle slash another talon through my unprotected belly and I felt my flesh tear. An animal cry tore from my lips in terror when they began chanting in a language not known to men. A sort of portal opened in front of them. I heard Emma's desperate screams and Killian's roar. Wait. Killian's roar? I looked down and saw my newfound friend morph into a gigantic black dragon. The lethargy invading my every thought forbade me to feel surprised. I watched him through half-closed eyes as the loss of blood took its toll. He was by far the largest dragon I thought could exist. All his sinewy length was rippling muscle. He flapped wings so large they blotted out the sky. He looked at me with a pair of enormous, beautiful golden eyes. Something snapped. I didn't know was happening but suddenly, I felt Killian's every emotion. I felt his fear and concern for his new friend and the cold, dark rage that gripped his every thought. I dug deeper in his emotions and was not surprised to see that the rage he felt was at my captors' act of atrocity to hurt me. I felt a connection grow from Killian's mind to mine. I couldn't read his thoughts, but I could read his emotions. I saw Killian wince when my pain reached him. Suddenly, the loss of blood was too much and my head sagged onto my captor's wing. He easily held my weight. They had screeched in alarm when Killian had morphed, but now we were too close to the portal to feel scared. Them, not me of course. I passed out.

Chapter 19

Prisoner

The moment I closed my eyes, I stopped being in my body. I was flying, which made no sense because the eagles had torn my wing open. I saw everything smaller than before and I realized it was because I was bigger. I realized something was off. I felt fury and horror. But they were not my emotions. I searched inside this body and somehow wasn't surprised to find out that I was seeing the world through Killian's eyes. I felt his horror and followed his gaze. I saw myself hanging limply from the eagles' clutches. Both of the eagles held me tightly and I saw in some sort of horrified fascination the way blood poured from my side and wing. My wings made me wince. They were limp and broken-looking. Then I realized something else. Killian didn't know I was on his body because I didn't feel his confusion or fear. Killian's rage washed over me, making me want to tear things. I held my reactions in check and told myself, _it's not me, it's not me. _I felt his fear of my death being ignited when I dropped my head. I looked around using Killian's expanded sight. I glanced at Emma's tiny face and saw that she was passed out in Jason's arms. I saw Jason with his head turned towards us in an expression of anxiety, his blue eyes wide. I glanced back at my body and felt Killian's desperation when he saw he wasn't going to make it. Then I was sucked into the portal and it contracted until it was impossible for Killian to get through. The tip of my tail vanished into the portal and I was sucked into oblivion, I couldn't even feel Killian in my dormant state.

It was cold. That was the first thing I noticed. The next thing was the pain. It racked through me, making me shudder. I heard a shrill, piercing sound. A wordless scream. It was only when my throat gave a painful jerk that I realized it was me who was screaming. I shut my mouth, trapping the pent up scream inside me. I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark. That was the second thing I noticed. Then the smell hit me. The smell was so powerful I flared my nostrils in surprise, making me inhale more of the horrible smell. It was coppery and it made me want to be sick. Beneath the powerful odor of blood, I could smell other, less significant things. The dark place in which I lay smelled of mold and decay. The air was thick, humid, making me believe we were underground. I looked around me, my eyesight slightly better because I had grown accustomed to the dark. I squinted when I saw a shape close to me. I gasped when I saw it was the body of a grey dragon. I poked it with a talon, watching closely to make sure it wasn't dead. When it stirred, I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt more relieved than was necessary and I was puzzled, until I realized the relief was coming from Killian. Then I remembered. Killian leaping up to save me, morphing into an enormous black dragon. I didn't know what to think of it. It was weird, knowing that he had been a dragon all along and he hadn't trusted me enough to tell me. Even when he knew I was a dragon myself. Why didn't he tell me? Hurt raced through me and penetrated the link, sending my anger directly toward him. I tried to move my injured wing and, to my surprise, it felt fine. I sighed in relief and shifted my weight. That relief was instantly replaced with a deafening scream that tore through my lips when I lay on my sill-injured side. The unearthly screech made me remember everything I had forgotten. Where were the eagles? Were my friends okay? Who was this gray dragon beside me? Where was I? My thoughts swirled madly around my head and I closed my eyes. When everything stopped spinning I opened my eyes again. I straightened onto a sitting position, carefully angling my body to avoid any painful angles. I used my dragon vision in full, swinging my head from side to side. I saw the grey dragon looked to be about 40 years old and it probably was a male. "What's your name?" I asked politely. The dragon stirred and lifted his head. I felt my eyes widen rudely when I spotted a raw, jagged scar running across one of his eyes. "I don't remember." He told me in a slow, deep voice. I frowned and blinked several times. "What do you mean you don't remember? Maybe you'll remember when you turn human." I suggested. He groaned and said, "Here's another one." I heard several chuckles from further into the shadows. No matter how much I squinted, I still couldn't see them. "What do you mean another one?" I asked suspiciously. I liked the dragon less by the minute. I started when a high-pitched voice said loudly, "Don't mind them. They don't like us shifters very much. I think they're jealous. There were rude to me when I got here, too. My name is Gwen. What's yours?" I tried to process her onslaught of words. They weren't many, but they were confusing. Us shifters? Did that mean the others didn't shift? And how long had he lived to not remember his name? More importantly, how long had he been here? How many others were there? Where were we? What? When? How? Questions raced around my head. I realized that the dragon was patiently waiting for an answer, "my name is Lily. What color are you? How old?" of all the questions I could have asked, those were the most pathetic ones. I rolled my eyes and was about to tell her to forget I asked anything when she answered, "I'm five. At least I was when I turned for the first time. And I'm electric blue. How about you?" five? Like my sister? How did one so young get trapped in here? "I'm 14, and I'm violet." She gasped softly and the gray dragon's head shot up to look at me. I must have been in the shadows because I could tell he couldn't see me. "Are you sure you're violet?" she asked me in a strange voice. I laughed nervously. "Yes, I'm sure. Ask grey here." I walked into the light. His eyes widened and he took a small step toward me. All around me, dragons were emerging from the shadows. I got a glimpse of electric blue and I knew it was Gwen. There must have been about seventeen dragons of all shapes, sizes and colors. No black or violet though. Then all the dragons in a graceful motion bowed their heads. "Welcome, fire breather."

Chapter 20

Killian

_Back at camp..._

Killian kneaded the soil between his massive talons impatiently. He could feel pain radiating from Lily's body, and he could feel her hurt at his form of 'betrayal' but he could not help her. He ignored Jason's and Emma's distant footsteps. After the portal had sealed, he had flown a few kilometers to the west of camp and dug a deep hole, blowing massive amounts of fire from his lips. He did it as a way to temporarily calm his frustration, but all it did was make him tired and furious. He didn't know what to do the about the link that had formed between Lily and himself. It had been there, clear as rain from the moment he revealed his true form to Lily, but when she went limp and stopped fighting, the link snapped. Killian waited for it to appear again but it didn't. He feared she was dead. Then suddenly, a blow hit him, knocking him of his feet. He looked up and to his surprise, he saw no one. An unearthly shriek tore through his head, making him wince. Then he felt it. Lily was there. It almost made him cry when he felt how deeply injured she was. He looked around and with an enormous effort, he yelled in his head, picturing Lily cocking her head, _Lily! _Hecaught a wince of pain from Lily and then_, are you trying to make me deaf? _ Elation surged through him when he figured out he could actually talk to her. He lifted his velvet black wings as if they could touch the sky, then he roared. He felt Lily laughing through the link, _really prince charming; I should expect you to behave from now on._ Warmth spread across his chest and he felt himself sigh in relief that Lily was okay. _What's going on there? Are you okay? _He asked her, not sure he wanted to hear the answer_. I'm okay. We're underground. Some weird things happened and my side still hurts, but my wing doesn't. _Killian frowned in confusion. _We? Who is we? And what weird things? _He felt her hesitation and she suddenly asked,_ can you breathe fire, Killian? _He frowned again. Of course he could breathe fire. Not much though and only in short bursts. _A little bit. Why? _He felt her confusion and frustration then, she severed the link that made them talk. He blinked in surprise and finally turned to Emma and Jason who had caught up with him.

That night he couldn't sleep. One question surged around and around his head. Who was _we_?

Chapter 21

Fire breather

I stared around in confusion. I cocked my head, "fire breather?"

The blue one, Gwen, stepped forward, peeking at the grey one from the corner of her eye, "you can breathe fire right? You must." I laughed, "of course I breathe fire. I'm a dragon." the grey's eyes widened further and Gwen shifted uncomfortably. "Um... not all of us can breathe fire. Actually, only a few can. Only violet dragons I think. We've never known anyone who can breathe fire for more than six seconds." I was astonished. They couldn't breathe fire? Suddenly, my train of thought was cut short when a deafening roar made my ears pound. _Lily! _I jerked violently, hitting my head on the wall. Then I realized it was a mental shout. It was Killian! I decided to tease him. _Are you trying to make me deaf? _I felt his surprise and delight at being able to communicate with me. I hid my delight well. I didn't want Killian to be smug and I was rewarded my Killian's elated roar. I teased him until a startling thought hit me. _Can you breathe fire Killian?_ I could tell he was feeling confused by the unexpected question. _A little bit. Why? _Gwen snorting in impatience at my lack of interest snapped me back to the present. I shook my head. "Sorry it's just that... can't black dragons breathe fire?" she laughed loudly and so did several others, "black dragons?" she asked scornfully, "they don't exist. Where did you hear _that?_" I assumed an innocent expression. "Nowhere. Just kidding." she frowned at me but didn't push the subject that so obviously made me uneasy. Instead, I asked another question, "Where are we? Who got us here? Why us?" Gray sighed. "All the new ones ask those questions. It is so annoying." I scowled. I still disliked him, but I didn't ask that again. "So, how do we get out?" he frowned.

"We don't. We can't. I'm afraid you just joined us prisoners." Gwen said sadly. Grey just looked annoyed. I couldn't blame him though. I ignored them and began poking the walls. I couldn't even see the ceiling. Gwen rattled on about their life as prisoner, but I wasn't really listening. "So, they bring us food every day. Sometimes they 'forget' and we go hungry for weeks. They don't bring nearly enough food for all of us. We never see sunlight. At first they take us out on 'strolls' and before we notice, they poke us with electrified sticks that freeze us. We can only blink when that happens. Then they drag us in a kind of wooden slab and put us in a metal room that's far too cold for dragons. Then they open and kill some of us, the rare dragons, mostly immortals. We once saw a fire breather, one of the six-second-flame kind. He didn't come back from his 'stroll'. Sometimes they bring us dead humans for food. Of course, we go hungry. I haven't shifted since I came here. Those who shift don't come back. Those they don't open, they take a thousand kilos of blood that make you feel dizzy and sick for days and the really weak ones die." I paused and turned toward the empty wall, trying not to be sick. "Please stop." I told her. The queasy feeling didn't leave. I made a mental list of all she had told me and contacted Killian. _Killian? _I only waited a heartbeat. _Lily? Lily! Why did you end the link? Are you okay?_ He added, sensing my rolling stomach. I couldn't help it. I groaned and sent the mental list of all that would happen in the next few days if I stayed there. Of course, I didn't plan to stick around. I ignored the little feeling that told me thousands of dragons before me had got caught and had never made it out. The other part of my brain countered that none of them could breathe fire. Killian took a long time to process the disturbing information. He was stunned for a second, and then rolling waves of worry crashed against my paralyzed emotions. I tried not to let them make me more afraid. I tried to calm them with my own tame emotions. He didn't take the bait. _Lily? Have they touched you yet? Have you seen anyone? Try moving your side. _I didn't answer but I did try to move my side and to my surprise, it didn't even throb. I didn't even feel the injury any more. _No. to all except the last. I can move my side. _He sent me an image of him wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead. If anything could make me laugh in this bleak situation, it was Killian. I laughed even harder at the dragons' expressions. From almost being violently sick, I was laughing loudly. Then Killian made me feel incredibly stupid. _Lily, from where do you get the food? _I blushed at my idiocy and turned to Gwen. "Where does the food come from?" she pointed at a point on the wall I hadn't investigated yet. There was a pair of wooden doors leading outside. My eyes bulged. I spun to the dragons, "why don't you break them?" grey rolled his eyes and made a go-ahead motion with his big head. I leapt at the doors in a flurry of motion. I felt Killian leave his body and inhabit mine to lend me his massive strength. I attacked with tooth and claw, to no avail. This was no barn door. They seemed to be reinforced with steel on the outside. I turned to the dragons watching me with amused expressions. Some of their eyes were wide at the impossible strength in my limbs. They didn't know about Killian. "Step back." I commanded. Killian approved at the directions my thoughts had taken. All of them took several steps back. Some grumbled, like grey, and some seemed to have no clue of what I was going to do. Gwen had a clue. She retreated behind the massive bulk of a white dragon and stayed there. I turned back to the stubborn door and took a deep breath. Before releasing, Killian lent me his body's warmth, spreading the fire inside me. I blew the hottest breath I had ever released and set free all of my conflicted emotions, the memory of recent pain, the pangs of hunger, the fear, fury, frustration and pity of the small blue dragon. I had never produced a flame as hot or as long-lasting. Or as powerful. In that single blast, the doors were pulverized and the steel revealed. Some of the medium and small sized dragons were blown of their feet. The others dug their claws in and held on to avoid slamming into the wall. When I turned to meet their awe-filled and astonished expressions, I felt an irrational surge pleasure at seeing grey on his butt wearing a stunned expression. I laughed but it didn't last long when I saw the 12 number code on the steel wall. "shit" I muttered. Suddenly, a small yellow dragon stepped forward with amazing confidence. "I believe I may be able to solve that. I was quite apt at figuring codes in school. I have only been here for one year.


End file.
